The Sweet Curse
by Specter1234
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Siswa Konoha Gakuen Yang Tengah berusaha menyatakan Perasaanya pada Teman masa kecilnya secara tak sengaja mengahancurkan Barang Kuil Yang rupanya Adalah Tempat bersemayam Magatsu- Hino-Kami (Dewi Kemalangan). Sebagai Hukuman, Naruto Sekarang Harus Selalu Berkontak Fisik Dengan siDewi, Atau Dia akan mati. /BadSummary/RnR
1. Awaken! Goddess of Misfortune!

**Sweet Curse**  
Disclaimer - Naruto Masashi Kishimoto  
Rated - M  
Genre - Romance / Comedy / Family / GenderBend  
Language - Indonesia  
Warning - OOC, OC  
Summary -  
Naruto Uzumaki, Siswa Konoha Gakuen Yang Tengah berusaha menyatakan perasaanya PADA Teman masa kecilnya Beroperasi tak sengaja mengahancurkan Barang Kuil Yang rupanya Adalah Tempat bersemayam Magatsu- Hino-Kami (Dewi Kemalangan). Sebagai Hukuman, Naruto Sekarang Harus Selalu Berkontak Fisik DENGAN siDewi, Atau Dia akan mati. / '' Mulai dari Sekarang ..., Tolong layani aku dan memberikanku Kebahagiaan '' / '' Apa Yang Terjadi PADA Hidupku !? '' / BadSummary.

* * *

~ '' Kumohon ..., Berikan aku '' Kebahagiaan ''. '' ~

* * *

~ SweetCurse ~

Awaken! Goddess of Misfortune!  
'' Whohoho..., Omonganya Sai bener..., Warnanya Biru sama Merah Muda ''  
'' Woi, jangan berisik nanti kita ketahuan ''  
Terdengar Bisikan sekelompok Siswa Konoha Gakuen yang tengah mengintip Celana Dalam Siswi Perempuan dibawah tangga yang memiliki sebuah celah. Siswa pertama memiliki Rambut Kuning Keemasan, Bermata Biru Shapphire(bener gak?), memiliki kulit Kecoklatan dan tak lupa tanda lahir berupa 6 cakaran kucing... em, maksudnya. Tanda lahir berupa 6 Buah Garis Horizontal diPipi. Masing - Masing Pipi memiliki 3 Buah. Tubuhnya Tinggi sekitar 6'1''. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu berotot tetapi juga tidak terlalu kerempeng. Siswa kedua memiliki Rambut Hitam, Matanya juga Berwarna Hitam, Kulitnya Putih Pucat seperti orang yang terkena penyakit Kulit. Memiliki Tinggi 5'5''. Tubuhnya Kurus tetapi tidak kerempeng. Dia dikenal karena Kecerdasan yang dimilikinya. Yang Terakhir Memiliki Rambut Kecoklatan, Bertubuh Besar dan lumayan Tinggi sekitar 5'8''.  
'' Beneran, Sai Hebat bisa memprediksi warna Celana Dalam milik Gadis tadi '' Puji Siswa berambut Coklat Yang bernama Chouji Akimichi pada Siswa Berambut Hitam yang Bernama Sai ( gak punya nama belakang ) Karena telah melakukan tindakan Terpuji(?).

* * *

~ SweetCurse ~

'' Cih..., Kemana lagi siBodoh itu '' Rengut seorang Siswi Berambut Hitam Raven, Bermata Hitam, Memiliki Kulit Putih yang mulus, Dadanya Kira - Kira C-Cup, Tigginya 5'3''. Dia Bernama Uchiha Satsuki ( Baca = Sa'Tsuki ) Teman Masa Kecil-nya Naruto yang kini tengah mencari Keberadaan Orang yang disukai-...ehem, maksudnya Sahabatnya.  
"Satsuki berasal dari keluarga yang Berkecukupan. Ayahnya adalah sebuah pemilik Restoran Sushi yang Terkenal. Dia sudah mengenal Naruto sejak masih kecil. Karena mereka bertetangga jadi mereka selalu Bermain setiap Hari. Satsuki-pun mulai mengembangkan perasaanya pada Naruto. Keluarganya yang mengetahui ini-pun Langsung Setuju dan Bersedia Mendukung Putri mereka yang tengah Kasmaran. Biasanya keluarga Uchiha akan Menendang keluar para Pria yang mencoba mendekati Putri Mereka. Tetapi, karena mereka telah mengenal Naruto sejak lama dan mengetahui Watak dan Sifat yang dimiliki Sahabat Putri Mereka. Akhirnya ayah Satsuki, Fugaku Uchiha bisa mempercayakan Putrinya pada Naruto.  
'' Hah..., Mungkin Aku harus kembali keKelas... '' Desah Satsuki yang akan menaiki tangga sebelum mendengar Bisikan dibawah tangga tersebut.

* * *

~ SweetCurse ~

'' Oh, Ada lagi yang datang. '' Kata Chouji semangat. Naruto yang melihat siapa Gadis yang dimaksud Chouji-pun langsung Terkejut dan segera menutup Mata Chouji dan Sai dengan kedua tanganya.  
'' Oi, Naruto jangan tutup mataku seperti itu! '' Kata Chouji berusaha melepaskan Tangan Naruto. '' Prediksiku.., Kita tak akan bisa melihat Apa - Apa... '' Celetuh Sai datar.  
'' JANGAN!, Pokoknya, Bagaimanapun juga '' Naruto Berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya '' Dia itu... Kalau dilihat... ''  
'' ITU CUMA CELANA DALAM BOCAH! '' Serunya. '' Hei... '' *DUG* Dalam seketika Tubuh Naruto berhenti bergerak ketika mendengar sebuah suara Perempuan dibelakangnya.  
'' Barusan..., Kau bilang apa?... '' Kata Satsuki Memerah Marah. '' S-Satsuki...? ''  
* DAG BUG DEK JEGLER BOOM(?) * (Pokoknya suara tinju deh)

* * *

Loncat waktu

Usai Sekolah

'' TIDAK BISA DIPERCAYA! '' Kata Satsuki sambil mengikuti Naruto kesebuah Kuil. Kenapa Kuil?, Karena keluarga Naruto adalah keluarga penjaga Kuil. Keluarga Uzumaki Tak pernah meninggalkan Kuil ini sejak Dulu. Keluarga Uzumaki sudah mengabdikan diri mereka untuk menjaga Kuil ini. Orang Tua Naruto tewas karena Kecelakaan Ketika sedang perjalanan pulang setelah Naruto dilahirkan, Kini Naruto Tinggal Berdua dengan Kakak Perempuanya.

'' Mendokusai!, Aku sudah sering melihat Celana Dalam milikmu ketika kita masih kecil '' Kata Naruto yang tanpa sadar mengambil Kata - Kata Favorit Teman Sekelas-nya. '' Tidak!, Kau tak pernah Mengambil Celana Dalamku! '' Bantah Satsuki. _' Sebenarnya aku sedang berusaha untuk mengehentikan Teman - Teman mesumku melihat Celana Dalam-mu..., Apa kau tak menyadarinya?_ ' Pikir Naruto. '' Jadi kenapa Kau mengikutiku KeKuil? '' Tanya Naruto. '' Natsumi-NeeChan yang memintaku datang '' jawab Satsuki. '' Hei.., Lihat '' Kata Satsuki menunjuk Sebuah Kertas Yang tertempel Didinding Rumah.

 ** _Untuk Otoutou-ku Tersayang._**  
 ** _"Hari ini Aku tak akan ada dirumah. Ada urusan yang harus Kulakukan, untuk Makan Malam aku sudah meminta Satsuki-Chan untuk Datang. Mintalah untuk memasak untukmu Dia pasti setuju._**  
 ** _" Dan jangan Berbuat Hal - Hal yang aneh ._**  
 ** _"Tertanda Naruto no Onee-chan. Natsumi Uzumaki._**

 **.**  
'' Eh? ''  
.

.

.  
'' Kalau saja disini ada WarTeg... '' Celetuk Naruto. '' Apa kau punya Uang? '' Tanya Satsuki  
.

.

'' Maafkan aku !, Tolong urus aku Malam ini '' Kata Naruto menunduk kearah Satsuki. '' Baiklah '' Satsuki-pun Tersenyum, Naruto yang mengangkat Wajahnya secara tak sengaja melihat Celana Dalam milik Satsuki. _'_ _Putih!_ ' Pikir Naruto yang mulai Memerah. '' Hari ini Mau Makan apa ?, Aku akan membeli bahanya terlebih Dahulu '' Tanya Satsuki tak mengetahui kalau saat ini Naruto tengah melamun

' _Sebentar ..., Kalau Aneue tak ada Bukankah itu berarti ... Malam ini, Cuma kita berdua. ..._ _I-Ini Dia !, Akhirnya, Untuk mengakhiri 10 Tahun Cinta tak terbalas !, Mungkin, Aku tidak akan Ditolak._ _Haruskah Kunyatakan Padanya !?_ _Harus atau Tidak?_ _Bisakah kuberkata '' Aku Cinta Padamu ''!?_ ' Pikir Naruto.

Srek ...

Terdengar Suara kertas yang Membuat Naruto menoleh dan melihat ada Catatan lain yang disembunyikan Kakaknya.

 _Tambahan._ _Mohon cabuti Rumput Didepan Kuil ... Kalau Tidak_

'Darah ...' pikir Naruto ketika melihat Noda Darah dikertas Catatan Kakaknya .

* * *

"~SweetCurse~  
"Saat ini Naruto tengah melihat Rumput Yang dibicarakan Kakaknya itu.  
'' Kapan terakhir Aku melakukan pemujaan diKuil ini... '' Kata Naruto. Tanpa Pikir panjang Naruto mulai Memotong Rumput - Rumput yang lumayan Panjang dengan menggunakan Sabit yang dibawanya.  
'' Dasar Aneue Sialan! '' Kata Naruto yang kesal karena Tiba - Tiba diancam untuk membersihkan Rumput Liar didepan Kuil. Karena saking Kesalnya, Naruto Mengayunkan Sabitnya terlalu Keras Hingga Pisau Sabitnya Terlempar Kedalam Kuil. '' Sialan! '' Naruto segera Berlari menuju arah Sabitnya terlempar. Ketika Sampai Dia mendapati Sabitnya masih dalam Kondisi Bagus. Tetapi Tidak dengan Barang yang dihantamnya. Naruto melihat sebuah Cermin yang Pecah akibat Sabit yang mengenainya. '' WADOH!, Aneue pasti akan membunuhku! '' Kata Naruto sembari mengumpulkan percahan Cermin yang pecah Tadi.

*BWOSHH* ( Tolong abaikan Penulisan efeknya.)

Tiba - Tiba muncul Awan Berwarna Hitam kelam Dari Cermin Yang Naruto Pegang.  
'' Gah!, Apa - Apaan ini! '' Naruto terjatuh dilantai dan Kemudian muncul Sebuah Bola Cahaya yang keluar dari Dadanya.  
"Dan kejadian yang lebih Tak masuk akal terjadi. Muncul Seorang Gadis yang dengan perlahan Mengulurkan tangan-nya menuju Bola Cahaya yang keluar dari Tubuh Naruto dan Memasukannya kedalam Tubuhnya  
' _Apa yang terjadi..., Kenapa pengelihatanku menghilang..., Oh sial!_ ' Pikir Naruto ketika Dia mulai Kehilangan Kesadarannya  
"Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah Seorang Gadis yang Kira - Kira berumur 15 Tahun. Memiliki Rambut Lavender Sepunggung, Matanya berwarna Ungu muda, Tingginya 5'2'', Kulitnya berwarna Putih Susu. _' Seorang Gadis?_ ' Pikir Naruto sebelum Meregang Nyawa.

* * *

~ SweetCurse ~  
Dream Realm _'' Oishi!_ _'' Kata Naruto Ketika selesai Menghabiskan Makan malam yang dibuatkan Satsuki untuknya._

 _'' Santai Saja, Kau tak perlu memujiku sampai seperti itu '' Balas Satsuki._ _'' Ah, tidak._ _Kenyataanya memang Begitu Aku beruntung Punya Istri sepertimu '' Kata Naruto Keceplosan._ _'' Eh '' Satsuki-pun langsung memerah Berat._

 _'' EH, Bukan._ _Cuma bercanda Kok '' Elak Naruto sambil mengibaskan Kedua tanganya._ _'' Aku tahu '' Jawab Satsuki cemberut._ _'' Uhm ..., Bukanya aku ingin Ngomong Hal yang ngaco ..., Tapi kenyataanya ..., Aku ingin Makan Masakan seperti ini Setiap Hari '' Kata Naruto Malu._

 _Dan Tiba - Tiba Satsuki memegang Tangan milik Naruto dan Berkata '' Benarkah?_ _''._ _Satsuki-pun Mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Wajah Milik Naruto '' Aku sungguh Bahagia ''._ _Cup_

* * *

~ SweetCurse ~  
Earth Realm  
Cup ~!  
Ketika Naruto membuka matanya yang dilihat adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah Ia bayangkan. Gadis itu menciumnya !.  
'' Yokatta ..., Kau Hidup lagi '' Ujar gadis itu Gembira. '' Eh, UWAHHH! '' Naruto berteriak terkejut.

'' Maaf! '' Kata Gadis itu meminta maaf. '' K-Kau! S-Siapa Kau! '' Tanya Naruto Sambil berteriak. '' M-Megami ... '' Jawab Gadis itu. '' Apa? '' Tanya Naruto Lagi '' kubilang ..., Aku Megami ''. '' Weleh ... '' gumam Naruto.  
Merasa Tak mendapat Jawaban yang Ia inginkan Gadis itu Berkata Lagi '' Aku Me- .. ''. '' APA! Megami! '' Naruto Tak percaya. Gadis yang terkejut Itupun Akan Segera Menangis. ' _Eh? Berarti ... Aku Mencium ..._ '. '' Oh, Iya Mungkin Aku harus segera Pergi '' Naruto akan Segera Meninggalkan Tempat itu Jika Gadis yang mengaku Sebagai megami itu Memeluknya. '' Jangan! '' Kata sang Dewi Berteriak. '' Kau tak Bisa meninggalkan Aku ... Kalau Kau pergi, Maka Kau akan Mati ... Dan itu Salahku ... '' Ujar Gadis itu dengan Nada Menyesal.  
'' Akulah yang Disembah diKuil Shinto ini. _**Magatsu-Hino-Kami**_ , Namaku Seori Tsuhime. Karena Kau menghancurkan Kaca Gaib Malapetaka akan Datang menghampirimu. Karena itu ..., Nyawamu untuk sementara ada diGenggamanku '' Kata Gadis yang Bernama Asli Seori Tsuhime itu.

'' N-Nya-Nyawaku !? '' Kaget Naruto. '' Walau memberi Nyawa Secara paksa Dari Mulut ke Mulut akan Membangkitkanmu .., Tetap saja, Itu berbahaya '' Kata Seori. '' Mulut ke Mulut! '' Ujar Naruto Tak percaya mendengar Metode yang dibutuhkan untuk membangkitkanya. '' Sebagai hukumanya, Kau harus Menerima dan Melayani Seorang Dewi. '' Ucap Seori. '' Melayani? ''.  
'' Dengan kata lain ... Untuk membuang Malapetakamu ... Kumohon, Beri Aku '' Kebahagiaan ''. ''.

* * *

~SweetCurse~

Tanpa Naruto sadari saat ini Satsuki sudah kembali dengan membawa Bahan Makanan yang dibutuhkan. ' _Aku merasa senang..., Dilihat Dari Manapun... Aku merasa seperti Seorang Istri_ ' Pikir Satsuki Girang.  
Klek~  
 _' Sial! Satsuki!_ ' Pikir Naruto '' Hei!, Cepat Sembunyi! '' Kata Naruto Pada Seori, Tetapi Baru saja Dibicarakan Malapetaka sudah menimpa Naruto. Dia secara tak sengaja terpeleset oleh Gagang Sabit yang dipakai untuk memotong Rumput tadi dan menindihi Seori.  
Dan Pintupun Terbuka Memperlihatkan Satsuki pemandangan Kalau Orang Yang disukainya tengah menindihi seorang Gadis Cantik. Dan dalam seketika Dia menutup Pintu.  
'' Ah, Satsuki! Tunggu! '' Naruto-pun Beranjak mengejar Satsuki yang Barusan Menutup Pintu. '' Jangan! '' Kata Seori memperingatkan Naruto. Tetapi sudah terlambat. Tiba -Tiba Naruto Terjatuh dan tidak bisa Bergerak.  
' _Apa - Apaan ini...?, Aku tak bisa Bergerak, Dan sepertinya Kesadaranku mulai menghilang..., Jangan - Jangan ... Dia serius... , Aku akan Mati?_ ' Itulah Pemikiran Terakhir Naruto sebelum Dia Mati... Lagi.

* * *

~SweetCurse~  
"Satsuki kini Berada didepan Pintu Kuil. Dia tak percaya apa yang Barusan Dilihatnya. Dia melihat Naruto sedang Mengakangi Seorang Gadis Manis. Satsuki Tahu Naruto Bukan Orang yang Mesum Sampai Sebegitunya. ' _Mungkin Cuma Imajinasiku saja..._ ' Pikir Satsuki. Dia-Pun Kembali membuka Pintu Kuil dan Pemandangan didepanya Membuat Hatinya Hancur. Gadis yang dilihatnya Tadi sedang Mencium Orang yang Disukainya yang sedang Pingsan(Mati). Dan Tiba - Tiba saja Naruto terbangun dari Pingsannya.  
'' WAA!..., eh..., Barusan.. '' Kata Naruto Gugup. '' Ya, Kau Mati... '' Kata Seori dengan Lega. Tiba - Tiba Naruto merasakan Aura tak menyenagkan datang dari Pintu.

Dan itu adalah Satsuki yang dikelilingi Oleh aura gelap. '' Jadi kau menunggu hingga Kakakmu tak ada disini dan menyelundupkan Seorang Gadis? '' Kata Satsuki Menahan Amarah. '' eh... Permisi, Tapi Akulah yang membawanya kesini '' Kata Seori membela Naruto. '' Bukan!, Aku Bisa Jelaskan! '' Kata Naruto Panik.

'' Begini..., Sebenarnya Kami sudah menjadi Satu '' Seori Berusaha untuk membuat Suasana menjadi lebih Baik. Tetapi, Kata yang dia pilih Malah membuat Hati Satsuki Semakin memburuk. '' Kamu bisa Diam atau Gak sih!? '' Kata Naruto pada Seori.  
'' NA~RU~TO! '' Satsuki-pun bersiap - siap Memukul Naruto tetapi Bagaimanapun Juga dia tak akan pernah bisa memukul Orang yang Dia sukai. Meskipun Dia sudah mengkhianatinya.

'' Walaupun Kau Bodoh... Aku.. tak pernah menyangka Kau akan melakukan sampai sejauh ini '' Dengan itu Satsuki Berlari meninggalkan Kuil.

'' Ah, Tunggu!, Satsuki Gadis ini! '' Tapi sebelum Naruto sempat Mengejar Satsuki Tangan Seori menghentikanya. '' Kalau Kita terpisah Kau Akan Mati '' Kata Seori. dan Naruto-pun Menghentikan Langkahnya dan memeluk Seori '' Hampir saja..., '' Ujar Naruto Lega. Satsuki yang melihat Naruto memeluk Seori-pun Semakin Sakit Hati.'' KAU JAHAT! '' Teriak Satsuki sebelum berlari.

Seori yang melihat Wajah menyesal Naruto-Pun Bertanya '' Ano..., apakah Kau Sedih? '' Tanya Seori. '' Tentu Saja! '' Karena Terlalu Sedih Naruto Tidak Sadar kalau Dia membentak Seori. '' uuuuu..., Semua ini Salahku..., M-Maaf '' Kata Seori. Naruto Yang menyadari kesalahanya langsung meminta Maaf '' Ah, Tidak..., Kau Tak salah Apa - Apa ''. ''' Bukan itu..., A-Aku... Akan Terbangun... Uwaaa...! '' Seori yang menangis langsung membuat Naruto Panik. Dan Jika tadi Cuacanya Cerah dan tak Berawan. Kini, Terjadi Badai mendadak. Petir menyambar Dimana - Mana. Angin Puting Beliung Berputar - yang melihat ini Hanya bisa Jaw-Drop.  
JDAR!.  
Petir menyambar Sebuah Pohon didekat Naruto dan mulai Tumbang kearahnya. Karena Naruto adalah Orang yang Rajin Berolahraga dan Belajar Martial Arts, Dengan Sigap Dia menggendong Tubuh Seori dan melesat Menghindari Pohon Tumbang itu. ' _A-Apa yang terjadi_ ' Pikir Naruto Pada Perubahan Cuaca yang Drastis. '' Ma-Maaf... Hiks... Ini Salahku...Hiks '' Kata Seori Sambil Terisak. '' Eh? '' Beo Naruto.

'' Aku seorang Dewi Malapetaka... ''. '' Apa? '' Naruto yang Masih bingung Hanya melihat kearah Seori. '' Menyerap Semua Malapetaka diDunia..., Aku Tipe Dewi seperti itu.., Kalau Perasaanku Terus Begini akan Sulit Memprediksi apa yang akan Terjadi. '' Kata Seori Mengusap Air Matanya.  
JEGLER...!  
Tiba - Tiba Muncul Seekor Naga Petir( ehem..ehem...*Kirin*L(-_L) (- Emoticons) Berputar -Putar Dilangit Dan menatap Naruto seolah -olah Berpikir Apa yang akan dilakukanya untuk membuat Anak Laki Laki ini Celaka.  
' _Dengan Kata lain.., Tak Peduli kami Bersama atau Tidak... Aku akan tetap Mati_ ' Pikir Naruto Miris. Naruto yang Tiba - Tiba teringat Satsuki langsung Panik.

'' Ini Gawat!, Satsuki Takut Petir! '' Naruto segera menggandeng Tangan Seori Dan Berlari Mencari Satsuki. '' Itu Dia '' Kata Naruto ketika Melihat Satsuki tengah Berdiri Sendirian ditengah Badai. '' Satsuki! '' Teriak Naruto yang Didengar Oleh Satsuki. '' Naruto! '' Satsuki dengan Cepat Berlari Kearah Naruto Dan memeluknya. Dan secara tak sengaja Satsuki dan Seori-pun Berkontak Mata. Dan dengan Cepat Satsuki melepas Pelukanya dari Naruto. '' Maaf '' Kata Satsuki. '' Aku Baik - Baik saja..., Kau seharusnya Menjaga Kekasihmu Bukan '' Tak Bohong, Satsuki merasa sangat sakit Ketika Mengatakan Kata 'Kekasihmu'.

'' Bukan - Bukan seperti itu!, Dengar!, Orang yang Kusukai Adalah-! ''.  
JEGLAR!  
Ucapan Naruto tak Terdengar Karena Sura Petir yang menyambar. Dan petir itu Cukup untuk Membuat Satsuki Pingsan. '' Satsuki! '' Kata Naruto Menangkap Tubuh Satsuki. '' M-Maafkan Aku..., Karena Aku Satsuki-San juga terkena Akibat Dari Kutukanku '' Kata Seori Mulai Menangis Kembali.

'' Tidak..., I-Ini Bukan Salahmu! Beneran! '' Mengetahui Bila Seori menangis Situasi Akan Bertambah Buruk, Naruto Berusaha Untuk menenangkan Sang Dewi. '' Hiks... Aku memang.. Hiks.. Seperti ini Sering membuat Masalah Kesemua Orang..., Karena Itulah Aku Disegel didalam Cermin itu... '' Ujar Seori.  
Jegler!  
Petir yang ada semakin menjadi - jadi. ' _Aku Harus menghentikan ini Sebelum Aku Mati.., Hal yang bisa membuat Gadis Nyaman..., Bukan, Seorang Dewi, Dan membuatnya Merasa Lebih Baik_ ' Pikir Naruto. Satsuki-pun Mulai Sadar Dari Pingsan dan menemukan dirinya Berada dipelukan Naruto. Sementara, Naruto Masih berpikir Keras untuk mengakhiri semua Kejadian Aneh ini. '' Untuk membuang Malapetakamu '' Ucapan Seori terus berputar Dikepala Naruto. '' Dengarkan Aku..., Uhh..., Bagaimana ini?..., Aku Harus Berkata Seperti apa?... '' Naruto Terdiam Sebentar Sebelum Melanjutkan Ucapanya '' K-Kebahagiaan..! Aku akan memberikan Kebahagiaan! '' Kata Naruto. ' _Aku tak punya Pilihan Lain..., Aku Harus mengakhiri Kutukan ini Secepatnya!... '_ Pikirnya. '' Aku Seorang Lelaki... Aku Harus bertanggung Jawab atas Tindakanku! Aku akan berusaha Sebaik Mungkin '' Kata Nruto dengan Lantang.  
Seori yang mendengar itu-pun Menatap Naruto Terkejut '' Apa Kau Baru saja Bilang... Kau akan Menerimaku? '' Tanya Seori Penuh Harap. Naruto-pun Mengangguk dan Berkata '' Maka dari itu..., Berhentilah Menangis.. ''.  
Seori menatap Naruto Sejenak sebelum Mengusap Air Matanya dan mengeluarkan Senyum Bahagia '' Ha`i! ''. Sama sekali Tak memperdulikan Satsuki yang telah melihat semua Adegan didepanya.  
Dan Badai itu Dalam Sekejap Menghilang dan Matahari mulai menyinari Kembali.  
 _ **Aku..., Sungguh Tak menyadari...**_  
 _ **Aku Telah Mengatakan Hal Yang Seharusnya Tak Pernah Kulakukan..**_

.

.  
TBC  
.

.  
(Please Review and fap * EMM, Maksudku Fav)  
Kamus  
Megami = Dewi  
Magatsu-Hino-Kami = Dewi Kecelakaan  
Yokatta = Syukurlah

.


	2. Suffer! The Power of a Goddess

**Sweet Curse**  
Disclaimer - Naruto Masashi Kishimoto  
Rated - M  
Genre - Romance / Comedy / Family / GenderBend  
Language - Indonesia  
Warning - OOC, OC  
Summary -  
Naruto Uzumaki, Siswa Konoha Gakuen Yang Tengah berusaha menyatakan perasaanya PADA Teman masa kecilnya Beroperasi tak sengaja mengahancurkan Barang Kuil Yang rupanya Adalah Tempat bersemayam Magatsu- Hino-Kami (Dewi Kemalangan). Sebagai Hukuman, Naruto Sekarang Harus Selalu Berkontak Fisik DENGAN siDewi, Atau Dia akan mati. / '' Mulai dari Sekarang ..., Tolong layani aku dan memberikanku Kebahagiaan '' / '' Apa Yang Terjadi PADA Hidupku !? '' / BadSummary.

* * *

 _~'' Aku..., Akan memberimu ''Kebahagiaan''!. ''~_

* * *

Don't Like Don't Read

~SweetCure~

Suffer! The Power of a Goddess!

Angin Pagi mulai meniupkan Udaranya kearah Perkotaan. Mentari mulai menampakkan Dirinya dari Timur. Burung - Burung mulai Menari dan Bernyanyi dengan Suara yang Merdu. Para Manusia juga sudah memulai Kegiatan mereka. Semuanya bisa dibilang Damai, Hening dan Tenteram. Namun, Sebuah Mobil Sport melaju Dengan kecepatan Tinggi merusak Keheningan yang ada. Burung - Burung mulai Terbang Berhamburan.

Brem...!(Sekali lagi..., Tolong abaikan Penulisan efeknya :'( )

Mobil berwarna Merah Menyala itu Berhenti Dikuil Tempat Naruto Tinggal. Dan muncullah Pengendara Mobil Tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kakak Perempuan Naruto.

Uzumaki Natsumi. Perempuan berusia 20 Tahun ini memiliki Rambut Pirang Kemerahan. Berkulit Putih, dan Bermata Ungu. Tingginya 6'0'', 1 Inchi lebih pendek Daripada Naruto. Dia memiliki Buah Dada yang bisa Membuat para Wanita Cemburu dan membuat Para Pria tergiur. Ukuran Dadanya adalah D-Cup. Mengenakan Pakaian Santai Berwarna Putih, Dan mengenakan Celana Jeans Ketat Berwarna Biru Dongker.

Setelah memarkirkan Mobil kesayanganya dan Menguncinya. Natsumi Memasuki Kuil dan melihat Halaman Kuil Rusak Parah. Dia Memasuki Kuil Pemujaan dan Melihat Kaca Ghaib yang Berada disitu dalam Keadaan Hancur. Natsumi menghela Nafas dan Berbisik. '' Hah..., Sekarang Aku harus Berurusan Dengan Masalah seperti ini..., Sungguh.., Kau Anak yang selalu membawa masalah... Na-Chan '' Katanya sambil Tersenyum Tipis.

* * *

~SweetCurse~

Saat ini Naruto tengah Tertidur Nenyak Dilantai Karena kelelahan Akibat Kejadian Kemarin. _' Ugh..., Apa yang terjadi... Huh?. Kenapa ada Benda lembut yang menempel Diwajahku... Baunya Wangi... '_ Pikir Naruto. Dan, Ketika Dia membuka Matanya, Naruto Mendapati Gadis..., Bukan. Dewi yang telah mengutuknya telah Tidur Disampingnya. Dan Dadanya tengah Mengapit Wajah Pemuda Jangkung itu.

Normal POV End

Naruto's POV Start

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Umurku 15 Tahun. Kedua Orang Tuaku Tewas Karena Kecelakaan setelah Melakhirkanku. Aku memiliki Seorang Teman Masa Kecil, Namanya Uchiha Satsuki. Dia adalah Cinta Pertama dalam Hidupku, Aku masih ingat Ketika Kami Pertama Kali Bertemu.

Flashback

Normal POV

 _Hari itu adalah Hari Pertama Sekolah DiNiji Shogakko. Banyak Orang Tua yang Mengantarkan Putra - Putri mereka. Saat itu Seorang Gadis Berambut Pirang Kemerahan yang Berumur 11 Tahun Tengah mengantar Adiknya yang Berumur 6 Tahun Untuk Hari Pertama DiShogakko. '' A-Aneue!, Jangan Tinggalkan Aku! '' Teriak Naruto kecil Sambil menggenggam erat Tangan milik Kakak Perempuanya. '' Ayolah..., Aneue juga Harus Berangkat Sekolah... '' Kata Natsumi Sambil Mengusap Rambut Pirang Milik Naruto._

 _'' T-Tapi..- ''. '' Na-Chan Seorang Lelaki Bukan?..., Lagipula Nanti Aneue akan Menjemputmu... '' Kata Natsumi Sembari Menatap Guru Yang akan mengajar dengan Tatapan menyesal, Yang dibalas Senyuman oleh Guru Wanita itu. '' Begini saja.., Kalau Na-Chan Berjanji akan Belajar dan Tak Merepotkan Sensei..., Aneue akan Memberimu Hadiah '' Ujar Natsumi. '' H-Hadiah? '' Kata Naruto Sambil Memiringkan Kepalanya. ' K-Kawaii..! ' Pikir Natsumi._

 _'' Begini, Kalau Na-chan Berjanji Akan Belajar Dengan Tekun, Aneue akan Memasakkanmu semua Makanan yang Na-Chan inginkan '' Katanya Sambil Tersenyum Tipis. '' Benarkah? '' Kata Naruto Kecil Penuh Harap, Yang dibalas Anggukan oleh Natsumi. '' B-Baiklah! '' Kata Naruto, Moodnya Berbalik 180 Derajat. Naruto yang tadinya Menolak dan Bersikeras Tidak mau Belajar Langsung Memegang Tangan Sensei Barunya dan Menyeretnya kedalam Kelas. '' Matta na! Na-Chan! '' Ujar Natsumi Sambil Melambaikan Tanganya untuk Adik Kesayanganya._

 _Skip Time_

 _Class Room_

 _'' Baiklah, Anak - Anak. Selamat Datang DiNiji Shogakko. Nama Sensei *Sensor*(Cma Chara Sampingan). Mulai Hari ini Sensei Akan mengajari Kalian sampai Kalian Pintar. '' Kata Sang Sensei. '' Baiklah, Pertama - Tama. Ayo kita berkenalan Satu sama lain. Mulai dari Nama, Hobi, Kesukaan, Yang Tidak Disukai dan Cita - Cita. Hmmm..., Pertama Dimulai Dari..., Ah!, Kamu yang memakai Jepit Rambut '' Kata Sensei Sambil Menunjuk Seorang Gadis Berambut Hitam Raven._

 _'' Ha'i ! '' Diapun Melangkah kedepan Kelas dan Berkata. '' Namaku Uchiha Satsuki. Umurku 6 Tahun, Hobiku Membaca Buku dan Memasak. Kesukaanku, Sushi Buatan Tou-Chan. Yang Tak Aku sukai adalah Anak yang Tidak Sopan. Cita - Citaku Adalah Untuk menjadi Koki terbaik DiDunia! '' Katanya dengan Bangga._

 _'' Bagus sekali, Nah Satsuki-Chan Kamu Boleh Kembali Ketempat Dudukmu. Selanjutnya... Ah, Kamu Yang Berambut Pirang '' Kata sang Sensei sambil Menunjuk Muridnya yang Menyeretnya Tadi._

 _Narutopun Segera Melangkah Kedepan Kelas. '' Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Umurku 6 Tahun, Hobiku Bermain Musik dan Menggambar. Kesukaanku, Aneue, Beethoven, Mozart, Franz, Ramen dan Video Game! '' Banyak Siswa dan Siswi tak mengerti Ucapan Naruto. Memang sejak Kecil Naruto Selalu Menyukai Musik. Yang mengajarkanya?. Sudah Jelas Aneue Tercintanya. Naruto adalah Penghobi Musik Klasik. Naruto dianggap Berbeda oleh Kakaknya karena kemampuan Bermusiknya. Hell!, Naruto Bahkan sudah bisa Memainkan Musik Bertingkat Tinggi seperti 'Alla Turca', Dan Musik yang berasal dari Anime kesukaanya '' Fairy tail Theme Piano Ver.''. ' Diumurnya sekarang. Banyak Stasiun Televisi yang mencoba untuk Mewawancarainya. Namun segera Ditolak Oleh Natsumi dengan alasan '' Na-Chan masih Anak - Anak ''. Naruto sudah Dipanggil Prodigy dalam Dunia Musik Oleh Guru Musik Natsumi, Terutama Piano. Karena itu, Kakaknya Pun, Menabungkan Uang hasil Pekerjaan Sampingan Untuk membelikan Naruto kecil Sebuah Piano Digital untuk Hadiah Ulang Tahun. '' Ketidak sukaanku adalah Penjahat, Pencuri dan orang yang menyakiti Aneue. Cita - Citaku adalah Menjadi Pianis Terhebat Diseluruh Dunia! '' Kata Naruto dengan Lantang. '' Baiklah, Sekarang Ayo kita Belajar... ''_

 _Skip Time_

 _Setelah Sekolah, Hujan Tiba - Tiba Turun. Para Murid sudah dijemput oleh Kedua Orang Tuanya Kecuali Satsuki. Rupanya Terjadi Kemacetan dijalan yang Menyebabkan Mobil milik Ayahnya Terjebak kemacetan. Satsuki kini hanya Duduk sendirian diTempat Duduk yang disediakan didepan Kelas._

 _'' Uh..., T-Tou-Chan..., Aku Takut.. '' Kata Satsuki Ketakutan. Dia sendirian disekolah. Tiba - Tiba sebuah Tangan Memegang Bahunya dan itu Cukup Untuk membuat Satsuki Menjerit Ketakutan. '' KYAH! '' Teriaknya. Satsuki segera Mengangkat Tas Sekolahnya Keatas Kepala, Berharap Kalau Benda itu akan Melindunginya._

 _'' Hei, Kau tak Apa - Apa? '' Tanya Seorang Bocah Laki - Laki yang tak Lain adalah Naruto. '' U..UH..., Huh? '' Satsukipun Segera Membuka kedua Matanya dan Mendapati Naruto dan Natsumi tengah Menatapnya. '' Hei, Kenapa Kamu masih disini?. Bukankah Semua Murid sudah Dijemput? '' Tanya Natsumi. '' Tou-Chan B-Belum Datang.. , A-Aku Sendirian Disini '' Kata Satsuki sembari mencoba untuk Tidak menangis._

 _'' Hmm..., Bagaimana Kalau Kita menunggu Satsuki no Tou-Chan Bersama - sama '' Kata Natsumi. '' Eh?..., B-Bersama -Sama? ''. '' Ya, Aku dan Na-Chan akan menemanimu Hingga Ayahmu datang. Lagipula, Aku dan Na-Chan harus menunggu sampai Hujan Reda agar Kami bisa Pulang, Bagaimana? '' Tanya Natsumi yang Dibalas Anggukan oleh Satsuki._

 _25 Minutes Later_

 _'' SATSUKI! '' Teriak seorang Pria Berambut Hitam Raven seperti Satsuki, Matanya Hitam. Memiliki Kulit Putih Kecoklatan, Tingginya 6'3''. Memakai pakainan Berupa Kimono Berwarna Biru Dongker. Dia adalah Ayah Satsuki. Uchiha Fugaku. Fugaku dengan cepat keluar dari Mobil dan Bergegas menuju Satsuki sebelum Memeluk Putri kesayanganya itu._

 _'' Otou-Chan! ''. '' Syukurlah, Kau tidak Apa - Apa..., Maafkan Ayah. Karena terlambat Menjemputmu '' Kata Fugaku Sambil Tersenyum lega. Setelah melepaskan Kelegaanya, Fugaku langsung Melihat kearah Natsumi dan Naruto. '' Siapa kalian? '' Tanya Fugaku yang langsung dibalas Putrinya._

 _'' Ano nee Otou-Chan. Onee-Chan ini dan Adiknya menemaniku menunggu Otou-Chan datang. Tadi Satsuki pikir Onee-Chan ini adalah Penyihir dan Adiknya ini adalah Peliharaanya. '' Kata Satsuki Polos. '' Woi! '' Terdengar Suara Naruto kecil Protes Dibelakang._

 _'' Ah, Kalau begitu Terima Kasih telah Menemani putriku. '' Kata Fugaku mengucapkan Terima Kasih pada Naruto dan Natsumi. '' Tidak Apa - Apa. Lagipula Kami juga Tak akan Bisa meninggalkan Tempat ini Sebelum Hujan Reda. '' Kata Natsumi sambil Menggelengkan Kepalanya._

 _'' Dimana Orang Tua Kalian?, Bukankah Kalian Seharusnya Dijemput? '' Tanya Fugaku yang Mendapat Reaksi tidak Menyenangkan Dari Uzumaki Bersaudara. Fugaku yang melihat itupun Langsung mengetahui Hal Tersebut dan langsung Meminta Maaf. '' Ah, Gomen. Aku Tidak Tahu. '' Kata Fugaku Meminta Maaf. Fugakupun Terkejut Bagaimana Anak semuda ini Bisa Tertimpa Nasib Malang seperti ini, Bagaiamana Kedua Bersaudara ini bisa Bertahan sampai sejauh ini._

 _'' Ti-Tidak Apa - Apa emm... ''. '' Fugaku, Uchiha Fugaku. '' Kata Fugaku memperkenalkan diri. '' Bagaimana Kalau Kalian Berdua mampir Kerumahku?. Sebagai Ucapan Terima Kasih Karena menemani Putriku? '' Tawar Fugaku._

 _'' E-Eh, T-Tidak Perlu Fugaku-San. '' . '' Aku memaksa '' Kata Fugaku. '' Baiklah Kalau begitu. '' Kata Natsumi Pasrah._

 _Setelah itu Naruto dan Natsumi mampir Kekediaman Uchiha. Mereka Berdua diperlakukan Selayaknya Orang Penting oleh Fugaku. Natsumi dan Naruto melihat Kalau Fugaku Baru saja Kehilangan Istrinya Karena Penyakit. Sekarang Fugaku Berprofesi sebagai pemilik Restoran Sushi dipinggir Kota._

 _Setelah selesai Makan Malam. Natsumi dan Satsuki_ diantar _Kekuil Tempat Kediaman Uzumaki yang Tidak terlalu Jauh dari Kediaman Uchiha. Dan Fugakupun Terkejut Kalau Natsumi menjadi Seorang Miko Kuil Diusia Muda._

 _'' Sekali lagi, Terima Kasih Banyak Sudah menemani Putriku. Kalau kalian Membutuhkan Sesuatu, Kalian Bisa mampir Kerumah Atau Kerestoranku '' Kata Fugaku._

 _Sementara Fugaku dan Natsumi sedang Berbincang, Satsuki Bertanya pada Naruto. '' N-Namaku Uchiha Satsuki, Kau sudah Tahu kan!? '' Kata Satsuki Sedikit Malu - Malu._

 _'' Oh, Ya!. Aku mengingatmu. Aku Uzumaki Naruto Yoroshiku na! '' Kata Naruto Sambil Tersenyum Lebar. '' Yo-Yoroshiku... '' Kata Satsuki Malu - Malu._

Flashback End

* * *

Naruto Tersenyum Ketika Mengingat Kenangan Lama itu.

Narutopun Membuka Matanya mencoba untuk Melihat Benda yang menempel diwajahnya. Dan alangkah Terkejutnya ketika Dia melihat Seori tengah Tertidur Lelap Sambil Memeluknya.

 _'' Apa - Apaan ini! '_ Pikir Naruto.

Naruto's POV

Namanya Seori Tsuhime Seorang Dewi Kemalangan. Aku secara Tak Sengaja Memecahkan Kaca Ghaib Tempat Seori Bersemayam. Dan sebagai Hukuman Kalau Aku Terpisah Denganya Aku akan Segera Mati. Dan Satu - Satunya Cara untuk membangkitkanku Adalah Memberi Nyawa secara Paksa yaitu Dengan Berciuman. Sungguh Hukuman Yang Menyenangkan..., Maksudku Mengerikan.

 _' Yang lebih Penting..., Posisi ini!. Ah, Tapi kalau Aku Bangun..., Posisi ini! '_ Pikirku Bingung

Normal POV

Naruto Bahkan Tidak Menyadari Kalau Natsumi Tengah Duduk Meminum Ocha Sembari Melihat Interaksi antara Naruto Dan Seori.

Naruto Yang Melihat Natsumi Langsung Shok. '' Tadaima, Na-Chan '' Natsumi Tersenyum Tipis. '' A-Aneue.., A-Aku B-Bisa Jelaskan! '' Kata Naruto Panik.

'' Ah, Tak Apa - Apa. Aku Sudah Tahu Semuanya. '' Ucap Natsumi. '' Apa!, G-Gini. Gadis ini '' Naruto Hendak Menjelaskan Sebelum Seori Perlahan - Lahan Bangun Dari Tidurnya.

Natsumi Yang Melihat Seori Bangkit Langsung Berlutut Hormat Dan Berkata. '' Senang Bertemu Denganmu **Magatsu-Hino-Kami** -Sama. Namaku Natsumi Miko Kuil ini. ''.

'' Heh?, B-Bagaimana? '' Tanya Naruto Bingung. Natsumi Langsung Menunjukan Pecahan Kaca Ghaib Dan Menunjuk Halaman Kuil Yang Berantakan.

'' Gomenasai! '' Naruto langsung Memohon Maaf pada Kakak Kesayanganya Tersebut. '' Yah, Kita Bisa Putuskan Hukumanmu Nanti. '' Natsumipun Melihat Tangan Seori yang Dari Tadi menggenggam Tangan Naruto. '' Pasti tidak Nyaman ya? '' Tanya Miko Berusia 20 Tahun Tersebut. '' Tentu saja!, Kalau Aku Terpusah Darinya. Maka Aku akan Mati! '' Kata Naruto Miris.

'' Tak Usah Khawatir. Kita Bisa Mengurusnya Sekarang... '' Kata Natsumi Yang Membuat Naruto menampakkan Wajah Bahagianya. '' Benarkah! '' Tanya Naruto.

Natsumi langsung Mengambil Telephone Genggamnya dan Menghubungi Seseorang. '' Halo?, Kocho?. Ini Natsumi. Boleh Aku minta Bantuanmu? ''.

'' Tunggu apa Lagi?, Segeralah Berangkat Sekolah. Megami-Sama, Tolong Terima ini '' Kata Natsumi memberikan Seori Pakaian Sekolah Khas Konoha Gakuen.

'' Namamu..., Hmm, Oh ya Seori Tsuhime ya..., Kalau Begitu Kita Akan Memanggilmu... Orihime!. Mulai sekarang Kita akan Memanggilmu Orihime '' Ujar Natsumi Pada Seori..., Bukan Orihime. Sementara Naruto Masih Tidak Percaya Kalau Aneue Tercintanya Memasukan Seorang Dewi Kedalam Sekolah.

Skip Time

Konoha Gakuen

Satsuki Masuk Kedalam Kelas Dengan Keadaan Lemas. Setelah Kejadian Yang terjadi DiKuil Tempat Naruto Tinggal. Naruto Mencium Gadis Lain. Perubahan Cuaca Secara Mendadak. Dan-Dan Yang Paling parah, Dia Pingsan Dipelukan Orang Disukainya itu. _' Setelah itu Aku langsung Pergi tanpa Mendengar Penjelasan Naruto... Tapi, Setelah itu Pasti Tinggal Mereka Berduaan Saja '_ Pikir Satsuki

'' Argh!, Aku Tak Tahan Lagi! '' Satsuki Membanting tanganya Kedinding Dengan Kekuatan Yang Cukup Untuk Menghancurkan Permukaan Dinding Tersebut. _' Kenapa Aku Terganggu Hal itu. Urusan Naruto Bukan Urusanku, Dan Masalah Naruto Bukan Masalahku '_ Satsuki Mencoba untuk Menenangkan Dirinya Sendiri.

Sementara Satsuki Termermenung Sendirian. Chouji Dan Sai tengah Menggerutu Dipojok Kelas. '' Sialan, Gara - Gara Naruto Kemarin. Kita Gagal Melihat Celana Dalam Milik Uchiha. '' Gerutu Chouji. '' Mentang - Mentang Teman Masa Kecil, Emang Dia Mau Lihat Sendiri. '' Tambahnya Sedangkan Sai masih sama, Datar bagaikan Tembok.

'' Anak - Anak, Duduk Ketempat Kalian Masing - Masing. '' Kata sang Sensei Prof(Entah Profesor atau Provokator). Kisame. .FI(Gelarnya Kisame). Segera setelah Kisame Berkata Semua Murid Segera Duduk Ketempat Masing - Masing. Dan segeralah Naruto masuk Kedalam Kelas Namun, Kali ini ini Ada Yang Berbeda. Seorang Gadis Cantik Tengah Memeluk Tanganya Dan Tak Memberi Kelonggaran Seolah - olah Jika Dia Melonggarkan Tanganya Sedikitpun Naruto akan Lepas Darinya.

'' HEH! ''

Seluruh Kelas Segera Berteriak Terkejut, Termasuk Satsuki Dan Teman - Teman Naruto.

'' Dia adalah Murid Pindahan. Setsu-San, Silahkan Perkenalkan Diri. '' Kata Kisame dengan Nada Berwibawa. Tanpa Bergerak Se-Inchi-Pun Orihime Memperkenalkan Diri.

'' Seo-.., Bukan. Setsu Orihime Desu, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu. '' Orihime Berkata Malu - Malu campur Gugup, Karena Pertama Kali Berinteraksi Dengan Manusia Sebanyak ini. _'' Gadis itukan? '_ Satsuki Mengingat Wajah Gadis yang Dia temui Dikuil.

'' NA...RU..TO..! '' Chouji Langsung Kalap dan Berteriak pada Naruto. '' APA YANG TERJADI? KENAPA KALIAN BERPEGANGAN TANGAN? APA KAU BERTUNANGAN? '' Tanya Chouji Beruntun.

Naruto tak akan Selamat Dari amukan Siswa Jika Natsumi Tidak Melangkah Masuk Kedalam Kelas dan Mengalihkan Perhatian seluruh Perhatian Kelas.

'' Aku Mohon Maaf, Semuanya Terjadi Secara Tiba - Tiba. Sejujurnya..., Ada alasan Khusus Yang Menyebabkan Orihime-Chan Dan Na-Chan tak Bisa Terpisah. '' Kata Natsumi Dengan Akting Tingkat Aktor Internasional. '' Dia adalah Sepupu Kami..., Kesehatanya Sangat Buruk Sejak Lahir, Dan Dia Hidup Didesa Sejak Dulu. Saat Dia Diijinkan Akan Bersekolah Disini, Kemungkinan Penyakit Orihime-Chan akan Kambuh Lagi Sangat Besar. Lagipula Dia tak Pernah Bertemu Orang Asing, Kalau Tidak dengan Orang Yang Dia Kenal, Orihime Tak akan Berani Keluar Rumah. Karena itu..., Dia telah Memutuskan Untuk Mengikuti Na-Chan Kemanapun Na-Chan Pergi. Jadi Bagaimanupun Caranya, Aku Mohon..., Berbaik Hatilah Dan Menerimanya Disini. '' Kata Natsumi Panjang Lebar Dengan Air Mata Palsu Keluar Dari Iris Violetnya.

Sementara, Naruto Yang Melihat Akting Aneue Tercintanya Tercengang. Sedangkan Para Murid dan Guru Langsung Percaya Dengan Ucapan Natsumi.

* * *

~SweetCurse~

'' INIKAH YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN 'MENJAGA SESUATU'!? '' Kata Naruto yang Sedang Protes pada Natsumi Sementara Kakaknya hanya Menunjukan Sifat Happy Go Lucky miliknya.

'' Mustahil, Untuk Membiarkan Seorang Gadis dengan Orang Asing... ''. '' Bukan itu!, Aku Berbicara Tentang Menghilangkan Kutukanya! '' Ujar Naruto. Natsumipun Menuruni Tangga dan Meninggalkan Naruto, Sebelum Dia pergi Dia Berkata. '' Tuhan Bekerja dengan Cara Yang Misterius, Kami Manusia Tak Memiliki Kekuatan Apapun untuk Merubahnya..., Terima Saja Hukumanmu... Na-Chan! '' Katanya Sebelum Meninggalkan Sekolah.

.

.

.

'' APA KAU BERCANDA! SITUASI INI MENGGAGU KEHIDUPAN SEHARIANKU! '' Naruto Kalap Dan Berteriak. '' A-Ano..., A-Aku... Gang-Gangguan? '' Orihime sudah Berkaca - Kaca, Dan Awan Hitam Mulai Bermunculan Dibelakangnya. Naruto yang Sadar langsung menenangkan Orihime.

'' BUKAN BEGITU!, B-Begini..., Aku sudah Berjanji Akan Tanggung Jawab. Seo, Er..., Orihime!, Jangan Khawatir! Dan tetaplah Disisiku! '' Naruto yang Berhasil Menenangkan Orihimepun Menghela Nafas Lega. Namun, Namanya Juga dikutuk Oleh Kemalangan. Satu Kesialan Baru Hilang, Sudah Muncul Kesialan Nomor Dua.

'' Naruto! '' Naruto yang Mendengar Suara Satsuki langsung Panik. '' Gomenasai!, Aku sudah Berpuruk Sangka Padamu setelah Kejadian Kemarin tanpa Mendengar Penjelasan, Aku Minta Maaf. '' Satsuki membungkuk Pada Naruto Yang Tengah Berlega Ria, Satsuki Mengalihkan Pandanganya Menuju Orihime dan Menyapanya.

'' Namaku Uchiha Satsuki, Mari Berteman. '' Kata Satsuki Tersenyum Pada Orihime. '' 'Mari Berteman'!, Ini pertama Kali Ada yang Berkata Begitu Padaku '' Orihimepun Terharu.

'' DAN TAK LUPA AKU!, AKIMICHI CHOUJI!. ORANG YANG PALING FIT TUBUHNYA! GAK GEMUK TAPI GAK KURUS! BWAHAHAHA! '' Chouji Tiba - Tiba muncul.

'' Ayo Kita Kekelas '' Kata Naruto Berharap Kelakuan Random Temanya tak Menular Kekedua Perempuan Harem-.., Maksud Saya Temanya!..., SUER! TEMEN DOANG!.

* * *

Skip Time

'' Oke Hari ini Pelajaran Tentang 'Gejala DBD pada Ikan' Sudah selesai. Ada yang Mau Ditanyakan? '' Kata Kisame. '' Ada Sensei! '' Kata Salah Seorang Murid.

'' Bisakah Kami Memukulnya? '' Katanya sambil Menunjuk Naruto. Kenapa? Karena Kelas Belum Memiliki Bangku Kosong Untuk Ditempati Orihime, Akhirnya Dewi Polos Kita memutuskan Untuk Duduk Dipangkuan Naruto Selagi Belajar.

Banyak Siswa Yang Melototi Naruto dan Banyak Siswi Yang Menyebarkan Gosip Tentang Gadis Baru Dicuci Otak Oleh Seorang Pria. '' UDAH! TENANG!, TERIMA AJA! '' Naruto Hanya Bisa Menangis Miris.

Karena Tersulut Rasa Cemburu, Para Siswa Segera Menyerbu Naruto yang Kabur. Setelah Berhasil Kabur, Tiba - Tiba Naruto Yang Berlari Merasakan Panggilan Alam.

'' To-Toilet! Aku Perlu Ketoilet! '' Naruto Langsung Masuk Ketoilet Dan melupakan Fakta Bahwa Orihime Yang Sedari Tadi Memegangnya Mengikutinya Masuk KeToilet Pria.

'' Tempat Apa ini? '' Tanya Orihime Polos. Dan Para Siswa Yang Berada Didalam Toilet Langsung Berlari Keluar. '' Ini Gawat! '' Naruto Langsung Keluar Dari Toilet Pria Dan Berlari Menuju Toilet UKS. Namun, Itu malah Membuatnya Lebih Parah. Setelah Berlari dan Berlari Naruto Menemukan Sebuah Tempat Dimana Dia Bisa Menjawab Panggilan Alam Sekaligus Mencegah Orihime Melihat Proses Panggilan Alam Tersebut.

'' Ah..., Akhirnya... Untung Tak ada Orang. Orihime, Maaf Membuatmu Menunggu '' Naruto Terkejut Karena Orihime Pingsan Karena Pusing, Naruto telah Membawanya Berlari Keliling Sekolah. '' Ah, ini Gawat!. Aku Harus Membawanya KeUKS! '' Naruto Langsung Menggendong Orihime Dan Berlari Menuju UKS.

'' Naruto? '' Terdengar Suara Satsuki Dilorong Sekolah. '' Eh?, Satsuki? '' Naruto Langsung Menoleh Kearah Sumber Suara Dan Melihat Satsuki Berlari Dilorong.

'' Orihime Kenapa?, Penyakitnya Kambuh? '' Tanya Satsuki Melihat Orihime yang Berada diPunggung Naruto.

'' I-Iya..., Begitulah... '' Naruto Terpaksa Berbohong, Setidaknya Untuk Saat ini. '' Ayo Kita Bawa KeUKS! '' Kata Satsuki.

* * *

School Medical Centre

Saat ini Orihime Sudah Ditidurkan Diranjang UKS. '' Susternya Sedang Keluar '' Kata Satsuki Memberitahu Naruto.

'' Kembalilah Kekelas. Aku akan Menemani Orihime disini. '' Ucap Satsuki. '' Eh, Tidak, Tidak. Seharusnya Kau yang Kembali Kekelas '' Tolak Naruto

'' Bukankah Aneh untuk Membiarkan Anak Laki - Laki menunggu seorang Perempuan sendirian? '' Satsukipun Berusaha Lebih Keras.

'' Tidak..., eh.. Anu.. Tapi... '' Naruto Berusaha Berbicara _' Kalau Aku melepas Tanganya Aku akan Segera Mati..., MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!'._

Satsuki yang Melihat Lagak Aneh Naruto Langsung Salah Paham apa yang Dimaksud Naruto. '' Ah, Jadi seperti itu..., Aku... Mengganggu Kalian Bukan? '' Kata Satsuki.

'' Eh..!, Bukan Seperti Itu '' Naruto Berusaha Menggenggam Tangan Satsuki Yang Hendak Keluar Dari UKS. Saking Paniknya Naruto, Dia Melepaskan Tangan Orihime dan Segera Kehilangan Kesadaranya. _' Sial!, Aku Mati Lagi! '_. Karena Tubuh Naruto Terlalu Berat untuk Satsuki Tahan, Tubuh Naruto Yang sudah Kehilangan Jiwanya segera Menabrak Tubuh Satsuki dan secara Tak Sengaja Menabrakan Bibirnya dengan Bibir Satsuki.

Satsuki yang Melihat ini segera Memerah Berat sebelum Menampar Naruto. '' KYAA! ''.

Teriakan Satsuki Berhasil Membangunkan Orihime dari Tidurnya. Dia yang Melihat Tubuh Naruto Terbaring dilantai Segera mengirimkan Nyawa secara Paksa yaitu Dengan Menciumnya.

'' Untunglah.., Aku tepat Waktu.. '' Kata Orihime Lega Melihat Mata Naruto Kembali Terbuka.

'' Kalau saja Tadi Terlambat sedikit Akan Mustahil untuk Membangkitkanmu ''. _' Ketiga Kalinya!..., Aku sudah mencium Gadis ini Tiga kali '_ Pikir Naruto.

'' Oh ya, Dimana Satsuki. '' Tanya Naruto, Tidak mengetahui Kalau Satsuki masih Memproses apa yang Barusan Terjadi.

PRANK!

Tiba - Tiba saja Terdengar Suara pecahan Kaca dan Muncullah Chouji yang Menerobos UKS Dengan Memecah Kaca dan Sai yang Masuk Dengan Cara Normal Alias Menggunakan Pintu.

'' Kau Pengkhianat... Kukira Kau itu Sederhana dan Murni. Laki - Laki Murni... Kau, Kau Baru saja Berciuman! '' Kata Chouji Dramatis. '' Ini Masalah Hidup dan Mati!, Bisakah Kau mendengarkan Penjelasanku sebentar!? '' Protes Naruto. '' Sai!, Kau Percaya Padaku 'Kan!? '' Naruto Berusaha meminta Bantuan pada Temanya yang Paling Pintar. Namun, Sai hanya Menunjukkan SmartPhone Mahalnya dan Menunjukkan Gambar Naruto dan Orihime yang sedang Berciuman dalam Kualitas UHD.

'' APA - APAAN ITU! '' Teriak Naruto Pada Sai yang hanya memberinya Jempol. Naruto merasakan Tangan Chouji Hendak memukulnya dengan Cepat dia menghindar dan Berkata '' Baiklah!, Kalau itu mau Mu! '' Naruto segera Pasang Kuda - Kuda dan menyerang Chouji.

Skip Time

'' Ugh..., Sialan Kau Chouji '' Naruto melihat Pipinya yang sedikit Bengkak dari Kaca dan Membasuh Wajahnya. Chouji mungkin Menang Otot Tapi hal Seperti itu Tak Dapat Diandalkan Jika Melawan Naruto. Naruto Berhasil Memenangkan Pertarungan Bodoh Mereka, Tetapi Chouji Berhasil Memberi Naruto Beberapa Pukulan.

 _' Aku Pikir Pukulan adalah Bagian Dari Kutukan..., Aku Harus melakukan Sesuatu Secepatnya_ _'_ Pikir Orihime Menyesal. '' Hm..?, Kapan Aku Ditampar '' Tanya Naruto.

'' Maafkan Aku..., Kalau Saja Aku Tidak Pingsan... '' Mata Orihime sudah Berair, Awan Hitam Mulai Bermunculan Dibelakangnya. '' B-Bukan!, Akulah Yang Telah Melepaskan Tanganmu!.., Jadi Tariklah Kembali Ku-, Maksudku, Kesedihanmu! '' Naruto Berusaha Menenangkan Orihime. Namun, Sayangnya Usahanya itu Gagal.

Dan Dengan Cepat Kesialan Langsung Menimpa Naruto. Keran Air yang Tadi Naruto Gunakan Untuk Membasuh Mukanya Meledak. Dan, Seluruh Air yang Ada langsung Membasahi Naruto.

 _' Apa..., Apa yang akan Terjadi Selanjutnya? '_ Pikir Naruto Miris.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima Kasih Telah Membaca Chapter 2 dari The Sweet Curse. Sya sbagai Author Baru sungguh senang menerima Review Dari Para Reader.

Text Dialog akan sedikit sama kyak Manganya. Cuman sya kasih Sedikit Gaya Penulisan Saya. Dan sya Bakal ngasih Profile Chara Utama.

Profile

Uzumaki Naruto

Nama : Uzumaki Naruto

Tinggi : 6'1''

Umur : 15

Hobi : Musik, Piano, Video Game, Ramen

Warna Rambut : Pirang

Warna Mata : Biru Sapphire

Warna Kesukaan : Orange, Merah, Kuning

Uchiha Satsuki

Nama : Uchiha Satsuki

Tinggi : 5'3''

Umur : 15

Hobi : Memasak, Membaca

Warna Rambut : Hitam Raven

Warna Mata : Merah Crimson(sya ganti warnanya)

Warna Kesukaan : Hitam

( coba cari Noire Hyperdimension. tapi, Gaya rambutnya PonyTail bukan twintails )

Setsu Orihime

Nama : Setsu Orihime ( Sebelumnya Seori Tsuhime )

Tinggi : 5'2''

Umur : ?

Hobi : ?

Warna Rambut : Ungu Muda

Warna Mata : Lavender

Warna Kesukaan : ?

Uzumaki Natsumi

Nama : Uzumaki Natsumi

Tinggi : 6'0''

Umur : 20

Hobi : ?

Warna Rambut : Pirang Kemerahan

Warna Mata : Violet

Warna Kesukaan : Ungu

.

.

Sekian Dari saya Profile Chara Utama. Kalau ingin lihat Chapter Selanjutnya silahkan Review dan Follow, Dan Tak lupa Fav.

Saya Author Abal undur diri.

.

.


	3. Heart Pound! The New Feels!

**Sweet Curse**  
Disclaimer - Naruto Masashi Kishimoto Dan Chara yang ada Dific ini adalah Milik Pencipta Masing - masing  
Rated - M  
Genre - Romance / Comedy / Family / GenderBend  
Language - Indonesia  
Warning - OOC, OC

Terinspirasi Dari Manga 'Maga Tsuki'  
Summary -  
Naruto Uzumaki, Siswa Konoha Gakuen Yang Tengah berusaha menyatakan perasaanya Pada Teman masa kecilnya Beroperasi tak sengaja mengahancurkan Barang Kuil Yang rupanya Adalah Tempat bersemayam Magatsu- Hino-Kami (Dewi Kemalangan). Sebagai Hukuman, Naruto Sekarang Harus Selalu Berkontak Fisik Dengan siDewi, Atau Dia akan mati. / '' Mulai dari Sekarang ..., Tolong layani aku dan memberikanku Kebahagiaan '' / '' Apa Yang Terjadi Pada Hidupku !? '' / BadSummary.

* * *

~ _'' Aku akan Selalu Menjagamu " ~_

* * *

(A/N : Sebelumnya. Saya Mau mengucapkan Terima Kasih Kepada LYBP HiNa SaSa-Senpai Dan yang lainya Untuk memberi Saya Kritikan yang membuat Saya jadi semakin Bersemangat menulis Fic Abal ini. Senpai sudah mengingatkan Saya untuk mencantumkan Inspirasi yang Saya buat untuk Menulis Fic ini. Dan Tolong, Bagi Reader atau Author yang sudah lama Menggeluti Fanfiction Untuk tidak Sungkan - sungkan memberi Saya Kritikan atau Saran. Karena, Kritikan atau Saran dari Reader/Author akan membantu Saya membuat Fic ini menjadi Fic yang lebih Baik. Dan akan Saya umumkan Kalau Alur Fic ini akan 'Sedikit Berbeda' Dari Manga Aslinya, Mungkin Saya akan Mengambil beberapa Adegan dari Manga asli jika Saya kekurangan Ide (kyak diChap 1. Soalnya sya bingung mau mulai alurnya gimana). Saya akan Berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk Membuat Fic ini menjadi Fic yang layak untuk dibaca bagi para Reader atau Senior - senior Saya. Maaf karena terlalu banyak bicara. Silahkan Baca Chapter ini.)

Hearts Pounding! The New Feels!

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah Hari Libur Disekolah. Dikarenakan Ada pertemuan Penting yang Melibatkan Seluruh Guru, Dan Kochou mengumumkan Kalau Sekolah akan Diliburkan selama 2 Minggu.

Biasanya para Siswa menggunakan Kesempatan ini untuk melakukan Kegiatan Masing - masing. Namun, Berbeda dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang menghabiskan Masa liburnya untuk Belajar mengenai Sejarah Musisi Klasik Favoritnya.

Dari sekian Banyak Musisi Klasik yang ada Dia hanya memiliki 3 Favorit yaitu : Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Ludwig Van Beethoven dan Franz Liszt. Mereka Bertiga adalah Musisi yang sangat Naruto kagumi.

'' Anoo..., Naruto-San. Apa yang sedang Kau Baca? '' Tanya Orihime yang dari tadi tengah memandangi Naruto yang terus sibuk dengan Bukunya. Dan, Tentu saja karena kutukan yang Orihime berikan Pada Naruto, Pria berumur 15 tahun ini terpaksa membaca dengan tangan Kanan sementara tangan Kirinya memegang tangan Orihime.

'' Oh? ini?, Ini adalah sejarah tentang Musisi terkenal sepanjang masa. Aku sangat mengagumi Karya mereka sejak Aku masih Kecil. '' Jelas Naruto pada Orihime.

'' Musisi?, Apa itu Musisi?. Apakah itu Makanan? '' Ah, Naruto lupa kalau Orihime itu tidak mengenal Istilah Dunia Luar karena Dia telah tersegel kedalam Kaca Ghaib.

'' Bukan, Musisi bukanlah sebuah Makanan. Musisi atau Musikus adalah Orang yang memainkan Alat musik seperti Gitar atau Piano yang kumiliki atau Orang yang bisa Bernyanyi. Seorang Musisi juga Orang yang menulis Musik, Baik untuk Dirinya Sendiri atau untuk Orang lain. '' Jelas Naruto, Sementara Orihime hanya Membentuk Mulutnya seperti huruf 'O'.

'' O-Oh..., Aku baru tahu..., Ne ne Naruto-San!, Siapa ini? '' Tanya Orihime sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar dimana terdapat Seorang Pria berpakaian Bangsawan.

'' Oh? Itu Ludwig Van Beethoven. Salah satu Musisi Favorit ku, Dia adalah Salah satu dari sekian banyak Musisi terhebat Didunia. Dia adalah Musisi yang mampu menciptakan Melodi indah dengan Kekurangannya. Apa yang kumaksud dengan kekurangan adalah, Dia mampu menciptakan Sebuah Maha karya meskipun Dia Tuli '' Kata Naruto.

'' T-Tuli? ''

'' Ya, Kau ingin tahu sejarahnya? '' Tawar Naruto dan dengan cepat Orihime langsung mengangguk antusias.

'' Ini dimulai Desember 1770 Di Bonn, Jerman... ''

Skip Time

'' Lalu pada Tahun 1826, Beethoven menderita Demam Tinggi yang dikarenakan Penyakit Ginjal yang Dideritanya. Penyakitnya tak Bisa Diobati dan akhirnya Beethoven Meninggal 28 Maret 1827. Dan itulah Sejarah tentang Ludwig Van Beethoven, Ada pertanyaan? '' Tanya Naruto setelah menyelesaikan Pelajaran sejarah yang panjang Pada Orihime.

'' Ano.., Pada Tahun 1805 Kenapa Beethoven merubah Nama _Symphony No. 3 in Eb 'Bonaparte'_ , Op. 55. menjadi _Symphony No. 3 in Eb 'Eroica'_ , Op. 55.? '' Tanya Orihime yang penasaran. Setelah menjadi murid sejarah dadakan Naruto, Orihime menjadi tertarik kepada Orang yang telah menjadi Idola Laki - laki yang dikutuknya tersebut.

'' Begini, Menurut temannya, Ferdinand Ries, Beethoven merobek judul asli simfoni yang didekasikan untuk Napoleon Bonaparte itu. Beethoven sangat marah setelah tahu bahwa Napoleon mengumumkan dirinya menjadi kaisar Perancis. Beethoven mengubah judul simfoni asli ini, 'Bonaparte' dan menulis 'S _infonia Eroica…composta per festiggiare il sovvenire de un grand' uomo_ ' yang berarti ' _Simfoni eroika, ditulis untuk mengenang seseorang yang agung_ '.

Tulisan 'Sinfonia Grande intitolata Bonaparte del Sigre' yang terdapat pada kopi manuskrip simfoni yang pertama dan kedua dihapus Beethoven secara paksa dan meninggalkan bekas lubang. Namun, kemarahan Beethoven hanya sebentar karena beberapa bulan setelah penobatan Napoleon, Beethoven mengirim surat pada Breitkopf & Härtel 'titel simfoni itu sebenarnya Bonaparte' dan pada tahun 1810 dia menulis bahwa 'misa ini mungkin bisa juga didekasikan untuk Napoleon'. Simfoni tersebut dipentaskan di kediaman Pangeran Lobkowitz pada akhir tahun 1804. '' Jelas Naruto.

'' He..., Rupanya Na-Chan tengah berusaha menularkan Sifat _Music-Addict_ Pada Orihime-Sama ya? '' Tiba - tiba muncul Natsumi mengganggu kelas dadakan milik Naruto.

'' Aneue!, Kau menggangguku!. Apa kau tak lihat kalau aku sedang mengajari Orihime tentang Keindahan Musik Klasik? '' Narutopun Jengkel melihat Aneuenya mengganggunya.

'' Hei Na-Chan, inikan Hari libur, Kenapa kau Tidak membawa Orihime-Sama berjalan - jalan keliling Kota? '' Usul Natsumi.

'' Berkeliling kota? ''

'' Ya, Meskipun kalian tidak bisa berpisah. Kita juga harus membuat Orihime-Sama mengenal Dunia baru yang Dia tinggali ini. Bagaimana Orihime-Sama?, Apa Anda setuju? '' Tanya Natsumi dengan sopan Kepada Orihime.

'' K-Kalau Naruto-San Baik - baik saja dengan itu... Maka Aku akan ikut. '' Jawab Orihime

'' Ayolah Na-Chan, Sebagai hadiahnya Aneue akan mengambil dari setengah hukumanmu karena telah menghancurkan halaman Kuil '' Tawar Natsumi.

'' Ayo pergi Orihime! '' Mengajak seorang Gadis cantik Berkeliling kota dan diberi Dihilangkan sebagian hukumanya, Hanya Orang gila yang mau menolak hal itu.

'' E-Eh, Jangan tarik Aku seperti itu Naruto-San! '' Teriak Orihime ketika Naruto menariknya keluar Rumah.

Natsumi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Adik kesayanganya menggeret Seorang Dewi bagaikan Gadis normal. Natsumi hanya bisa berharap kalau Naruto tak akan membuat masalah yang akan membuat hukumanya bertambah berat.

With Naruto & Orihime

* * *

City Park

12:00 AM

Saat ini kedua Character utama kita tengah berjalan - jalan dikota atas perintah Kakak Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit malu saat ini. Dia langsung menerima Tawaran Kakaknya tanpa mempertimbangkan akibatnya. Tapi setidaknya, Dia bisa menghilangkan setengah Hukuman yang diberikan Kakaknya.

Bukanya Naruto tidak senang Berjalan - jalan Berkeliling kota bersama Orihime. Tentunya Naruto senang bisa Berduaan Dengan Perempuan yang Sangat cantik dan sangat polos. Tapi, Naruto mengkhawatirkan para Orang -orang yang mengenalnya. Naruto adalah Orang yang lumayan Populer dikotanya.

Jika Kau adalah Adik seorang Perempuan yang Memenangi Kejuaraan Musik Nasional Dan Artis Model Majalah Siapa yang tak akan mengenalmu.

Naruto biasanya akan dipanggil untuk memainkan Pianonya dibanyak Acara, seperti Pernikahan, Ulang tahun dan masih banyak lagi. Lumayan, Buat tambah Uang Jajan.

" Ne Ne, Naruto-San, Apakah itu? '' Kata Orihime sambil menunjuk sebuah Gerobak Es krim yang sedang berdagang dipinggir Taman.

'' Oh? itu?, Itu Es krim. Kau mau? '' Tawar Naruto pada Orihime.

'' Ha'i ''.

'' Ne Ossan!, Aku ingin Rasa Choco Chips satu dan... Kau mau apa Orihime? '' Tanya Naruto pada Orihime.

'' S-Sama seperti Naruto-San... ''

'' Baiklah, Rasa Choco Chips dua Ossan! '' Kata Naruto pada Penjual Es krim.

'' Oke! ''

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Penjual Es krim itu menyerahkan pesanan pelangganya tersebut.

'' Hmm, Enak! ''

'' Enak bukan? '' Kata Naruto sambil melanjutkan Acara Jalan - jalan Mereka.

Mereka telah berjalan - jalan berkeliling kota hingga sore tiba.

Mereka berdua telah menghabiskan Hari mereka untuk membeli Jajanan dan pergi melihat - lihat Tempat yang sering dikunjungi Masyarakat setempat.

* * *

Skip time

03:00

City Riverbank

Sebelum pulang, Naruto mengajak Orihime menuju Ketempat Bersantai Favoritnya. Rerumputan Pinggir bendungan Sungai besar Konoha.

Biasanya Naruto akan datang ketempat ini setiap kali Dia gagal mengungkapkan perasaannya keSatsuki, Dan sekarang Naruto tengah Tiduran diRumput Hijau memandang langit Sore bersama Orihime.

'' Ne..., Naruto-San... ''

'' Hmm..? ''

'' Apakah Kau marah ketika Aku memberimu Kutukan? '' Tanya Orihime Tiba - tiba

'' Kenapa Kau bertanya seperti itu? ''

'' Setelah melihat interaksi Naruto-San dengan semua Manusia tadi membuatku berpikir..., Aku merasa Kalau Aku melakukan hal yang tidak adil. Aku telah mengambil semua Hak yang seharusnya Naruto-San miliki. Aku merasa bersalah atas semua kesialan yang telah Naruto-San terima... Aku... Aku... ''

Tap..

Naruto meletakkan Tangan Kananya kekepala Orihime dan mengacak - acak rambutnya.

'' Jangan pikirkan hal itu..., Akulah yang salah. Dan Aku harus menanggung semua hukuman atas kesalahan yang Aku buat. '' Kata Naruto

'' Lagipula, Seorang Lelaki harus mengambil semua resiko akibat Perbuatannya sendiri bukan?. '' Tambahnya

Naruto akui, Ketika pertama kali Dia mendapatkan Kutukan itu Dia marah.

Dia sangat kesal dengan kejadian yang menimpanya, Naruto tak ingin kehidupannya terganggu dengan lebih banyak masalah.

Dia sempat bingung jika sewaktu - waktu Seseorang memintanya untuk bermain dalam acara mereka sementara Dia dalam kondisi antara Hidup dan Mati seperti ini. Acara akan kacau balau jika Seorang Pemuda muda yang sehat tiba - tiba saja Jatuh tergelempang tak bernyawa karena serangan Jantung dan muncul Seorang Gadis menciumnya dan Pemuda itu bangkit lagi dari Kematian, Pasti akan terjadi kegaduhan yang terjadi.

Dan mungkin saja Keluarga pemilik acara mengundang Seorang Dukun atau-pun Seorang Ilmuwan Dia pasti akan Diculik dan dijadikan bahan Eksperimen. Tapi, setelah Dipikir - pikir. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba menerima Orihime dalam kehidupannya. Dan bahkan Dia sempat diceramahi oleh Kakaknya ketika Dia sedang marah pada Orihime waktu itu.

* * *

Flashback

 _Selepas Pulang Sekolah setelah bertarung dengan Chouji, Orihime yang kelelahan langsung tetidur. Dan karena kutukan itu, Naruto terpaksa Duduk dipinggir Kasur dengan menggenggam Tangan Orihime._

 _'' Cih, Gara - gara kutukan ini Aku selalu terkena musibah yang datangnya entah darimana. '' Gerutu Naruto_

 _'' Berhentilah mengeluh Na-Chan, Kau seperti Gadis kecil ketika Kau mengeluh seperti itu. '' Datanglah Natsumi yang masih mengenakan Pakaian Gurunya._

 _'' Aneue, Bisakah Kau membantu-ku untuk Menghilangkan Kutukan ini? '' Tanya Naruto_

 _'' Bukankah Aku sudah berkata Padamu, Untuk melakukan Hal seperti itu dibutuhkan persetujuan dari Dewa/Dewi yang mengutuk-mu. Kita hanya Manusia biasa yang tak bisa membantah takdiran Tuhan. Lebih baik Na-Chan segera memberi Orihime-Sama Hal yang dingiinkannya '' Kata Natsumi sambil menegak Air mineral yang dibawanya._

 _'' T-Tapi, Mana mungkin Aku bisa bertahan dari hal - hal merepotkan ini!? '' Kata Naruto tak percaya_

 _'' Dan Siapakah yang memulai 'Hal - Hal merepotkan' ini!? '' Nada suara Natsumi naik._

 _Naruto langsung melebarkan matanya dan mencoba untuk membalas perkataan Katanya. Namun, Tak terdengar Suara sekecil apapun keluar dari mulut Prodigy Piano itu._

 _'' Uzumaki Naruto yang Aku kenal adalah seorang Lelaki pemberani!, Bukan seorang pengecut yang ingin Lari dari tanggung jawabnya!. Aku bisa saja memanggil temanku untuk menghilangkan Kutukan-mu!, Tapi bagaimana dengan Dewa - Dewa yang lainya?. Bagaimana jika Mereka marah jika salah satu anggota Keluarga mereka dihancurkan Rumahnya dan Kau tak ingin bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah terjadi!? '' Kata Natsumi marah._

 _Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya Naruto melihat Aneue yang selalu tersenyum padanya, tertawa bersamanya dan selalu melindunginya marah pada Dirinya._

 _Dengan perlahan terkumpul rasa malu dan perasaan menyesal didalam hatinya._

 _Kakaknya benar, Dia bukan Naruto yang Dia kenal. Naruto yang asli akan selalu menanggung semua akibat dari seluruh perbuatannya, Bukan merengut seperti seorang Putri manja._

 _'' Aku...!, Aku... '' Tanpa sadar Naruto menggenggam tangan Orihime yang masih tertidur dengan penuh rasa penyesalan._

 _'' Kau pernah berjanji waktu itu..., Janjimu adalah untuk tak pernah mengecewakan Orang yang berada disekitarmu... Janjimu adalah untuk tak pernah menyakiti hati seseorang. Dan sekarang..., Kau hampir saja merusak janji - janjimu itu. '' Natsumi memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kecewa._

 _'' Aku..., Aku... '' Naruto masih Shock, Perkataan Kakaknya masih terus berputar dikepalanya._

 _Ya, Dia sudah berjanji demikian. Janji - janji yang selalu Dia jaga, Dan sekarang Dia hampir saja merusaknya._

 _Wajah penyesalan dan rasa Shock terpampang jelas diwajahnya, Bagaimana Dia bisa melakukan hal tercela seperti itu?._

 _Grep..._

 _Naruto merasakan Benda lembut nan hangat menekan wajahnya. Dia mendongkakkan Kepalanya dan mendapati Natsumi tengah memeluknya dengan lembut._

 _'' Aku tahu rasanya Na-Chan. Aku tahu akan sulit untukmu hidup dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Tapi, Percayalah. Aneue akan melakukan apapun untuk membantumu... ''_

 _'' A-Aneue..., Kuh...! '' Tanpa sadar Air mata Naruto menetes._

 _'' Fufufu, Jadi Na-Chan masih seorang Anak cengeng... '' Natsumi dengan lembut mengusap rambut pirang milik Naruto._

 _'' U-Urusai!..., ''_

.

.

Flasback End

* * *

'' T-Tapi... Tetap saja..., Hidupmu akan semakin bermasalah jika Aku terus menggunakan Kutukan-ku pada Naruto-San... ''

'' Iikara..., Jangan pikirkan hal itu. Bukankah Aku sudah berjanji untuk memberimu ' _Kebahagiaan_ '. Janganlah mencabut Kutukan-ku hanya karena Kau kasihan dengan Kehidupan baru-ku, Cabut-lah Kutukan-ku setelah Kau benar - benar memaafkan-ku untuk menghancurkan Kaca Ghaib itu. Oke? '' Naruto tersenyum Tipis pada Orihime.

'' Ha'i... '' Orihime bergumam pelan.

Ini adalah pertama kali dalam Hidupnya mendengar atau melihat Manusia menolak untuk melepaskan kutukan Mereka.

Biasanya, Manusia akan melakukan apapun untuk melepaskan Kutukan Mereka secepat mungkin dengan meminta pertolongan dari seorang yang memiliki Sihir Gelap. Atau dengan meminta bantuan dari Iblis - Iblis dari dalam Neraka.

Namun, Manusia yang satu ini berbeda. Orihime sempat merasakan Emosi Negatif kemarin. Namun, Tiba - Tiba emosi negatif itu menghilang sejak Tadi pagi.

Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Tetapi, Orihime merasa lebih nyaman bersama Naruto yang sekarang.

'' Baiklah..., Kurasa jalan - jalannya cukup sampai sini saja. Ini sudah hampir malam, Aneue akan menghukumku kalau Kita terlambat pulang... '' Ajak Naruto dan mereka berdua-pun segera kembali pulang kerumah.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Orihime masih memikirkan tentang Manusia yang Dia kutuk.

Sementara Orihime masih bergelut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Naruto tengah mencoba memikirkan cara untuk memulai tugasnya, Yaitu melayani Orihime.

Tetapi, Naruto masih belum mengetahui 'Kebahagiaan' apa yang Orihime inginkan.

Naruto akui, Dia sempat malu setelah tertangkap basah sedang menangis dipelukan Kakaknya.

Namun, Karena kejadian semalam Naruto menjadi sadar kalau Dia telah melakukan hal yang salah.

Dia bisa memikirkan masalahnya belakangan. Sekarang, Naruto lebih mementingkan melayani Orihime.

Dan untuk masalah Satsuki..., Mungkin Dia bisa menjadi Masalah.

.

.

~SweetCurse~

.

.

05:00

Dalam perjalanan pulang. Naruto memutuskan untuk mampir ketempat favoritnya.

Disebuah Pinggiran kota yang ramai.

Para warga sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka. Ada yang sedang berbelanja atau hanya berjalan - jalan.

Bahkan tak jarang Naruto melihat pasangan - pasangan yang sedang berkencan ditaman kota.

Naruto secara perlahan menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menengok kearah Orihime.

'' Nee, Kau bilang Aku hanya akan mengaktifkan kutukan jika Aku melepaskan Fisik kontak darimu bukan?. Jadi asal kita tetap bersentuhan Aku tak akan mati, Bukan? '' Tanya Naruto

'' I-Iya..., Itu benar... T-Tapi kenapa Naruto-San bertanya tiba - tiba? '' Bingung Orihime menatap Naruto

Naruto tak menjawab Orihime. Dia malah membawa Orihime kesebuah tempat dimana terdapat sebuah Bright Piano terdapat dipinggir jalan.

Mungkin jika dilihat akan terlihat seperti seseorang yang bodoh meninggalkan Instrumen-nya dipinggir jalan.

Tidak, Bright Piano ini memang sengaja dibiarkan dipinggir jalan dengan maksud agar semua masyarakat bisa menunjukan talenta mereka kepada seluruh Dunia.

Entah yang memang Seorang Musisi atau Orang yang memiliki bakat dalam bermain Musik.

Organisasi yang sudah membiayai Event ini sudah berhasil menyebarkan tren yang disebut _Piano Street_ Ke-hampir seluruh Dunia.

Mulai dari Eropa hingga keAsia, Organisasi ini sudah terkenal kepenjuru Dunia.

Naruto mendekati Piano yang dicat warna - warni dan memiliki Tulisan '' _Play Me!, I'm Yours!_ '' Dibagian atas Bright Piano yang harganya bisa mencapai Puluhan Juta Yen tersebut.

'' Orihime, Bisa tolong pindahkan tanganmu kebahuku? '' Pinta Naruto yang segera mendapat anggukan dari Orihime.

Naruto segera duduk Ditempat yang sudah disediakan dan mulai meregangkan Jari - Jarinya. Dia tak menghiraukan kalau Orang - Orang berkumpul untuk melihatnya bermain.

'' Orihime..., Berusahalah untuk tidak melepaskan Bahuku karena Aku akan banyak sekali menggerakannya '' Ucap Naruto sambil menghirup Nafas dalam - dalam dan mulai bermain

(Play - Hatsune Miku - Senbonzakura Ballad Version)

Dengan lembut Naruto menekankan Jarinya KeTuts Piano.

Alunanya yang merdu membuat semua Penonton dadakan yang Naruto dapatkan menikmati Musik yang Naruto mainkan.

Orihime terkejut ketika mendengar alunan yang Naruto bawakan. Orihime tahu Naruto adalah Seorang pecinta Musik tapi Dia tak tahu kalau Naruto bisa memainkannya.

Orihime yang mendengar Permainan Naruto juga menikmati lagu yang dimainkanya.

Setelah 5 menit bermain Naruto menyelesaikan Lagunya. Dan, Tak lama setelah Dia mengangkat Jarinya Dari Piano terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari semua Orang yang menonton Naruto bermain.

Narutopun segera berdiri dan mengucapkan Terima kasih sebelum Pergi melanjutkan perjalanan pulang bersama Orihime.

Dan, Naruto bahkan tak menyadari sepasang Iris Abu - Abu tengah menatapnya.

'' Naruto... '' Gumam Perempuan beriris Abu - Abu.

Perempuan itu Berambut Biru Muda Sebahu dan ber-iris Abu - Abu. Tingginya 5'3'', Dadanya berukuran A-Cup. Dia mengenakan sebuah Pakaian santai berwarna Putih.

'' Oujo-Sama!, Tuan Besar telah memintamu untuk pulang '' Ujar Seorang Maid kepada Gadis itu.

'' Baiklah.., Urusanku juga telah selesai disini... '' Ucapnya dan masuk kedalam sebuah Mobil Limosin dan melaju.

 _' Naruto... Sudah lama sekali sejak Aku melihatmu..., Tapi, Siapa Gadis itu? '_ Pikirnya sebelum Dia meneguk segelas Vodka digenggamanya.

.

.

TBC

(A/N: Maaf lama update!, Internet saya bobrok. Dan sekali lagi saya Mohon untuk terus memberi saya Saran dan Kritik agar saya bisa memperbaiki Fic abal saya ini. Sama yang terakhir, Saya bakal buat fic One-Shoot jadi tolong ditunggu ya! Sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya!)

Specter Out.


	4. Past! Blonde meet Blue!

**Sweet Curse**  
Disclaimer - Naruto Masashi Kishimoto Dan Chara yang ada Dific ini adalah Milik Pencipta Masing - masing  
Rated - M  
Genre - Romance / Comedy / Family / GenderBend  
Language - Indonesia  
Warning - OOC, OC

Terinspirasi Dari Manga 'Maga Tsuki'  
Summary -  
Naruto Uzumaki, Siswa Konoha Gakuen Yang Tengah berusaha menyatakan perasaanya Pada Teman masa kecilnya Beroperasi tak sengaja mengahancurkan Barang Kuil Yang rupanya Adalah Tempat bersemayam Magatsu- Hino-Kami (Dewi Kemalangan). Sebagai Hukuman, Naruto Sekarang Harus Selalu Berkontak Fisik Dengan siDewi, Atau Dia akan mati. / '' Mulai dari Sekarang ..., Tolong layani aku dan memberikanku Kebahagiaan '' / '' Apa Yang Terjadi Pada Hidupku !? '' / BadSummary.

* * *

 _~'' Dengarkanlah Melodi yang Kupersembahkan Dari Hatiku ini! ''~_

* * *

Past! Blonde meet Blue!

.

.

.

Flashback

1 Years Ago...

04:00

Hari sudah menjelang petang.

Banyak Orang kembali kerumah Mereka masing - masing karena Keseharian mereka seperti Bekerja ataupun Sekolah sudah berakhir.

Begitupun dengan Perempuan berusia 14 tahun berambut Biru muda sebahu ini.

Saat ini Dia sedang berjalan Pulang menuju Rumahnya sembari membaca Novel Kecil yang memiliki judul 'Golden Knight and Melody Princess' yang dibawanya tersebut.

Namanya Hiyama Aoi.

Keluarga Hiyama adalah Keluarga ningrat.

Mereka memiliki Perusahaan saham yang besar, Hiyama Corp.

Meskipun begitu, Aoi tidak pernah menyombongkan Dirinya karena Dia adalah seorang Putri seorang Pemilik Perusahaan yang sangat Besar.

Hiyama Aoi tak memiliki banyak teman. Hanya beberapa Orang saja yang terlihat berdekatan dengan Aoi.

Bagi orang yang tidak mengenalnya, Aoi dikenal sebagai Orang yang Anti-Sosial.

Karena Dia selalu Diam dan tenang, Dia selalu membaca Bukunya setiap kali jam istirahat dibunyikan, Dan Dia selalu mencari tempat yang sunyi, sepi dan tenang ketika Makan bekalnya.

Aoi selalu mendapatkan nilai tinggi dalam pelajaran dan nilai yang lumayan bagus dalam olahraga.

Dia dianggap sebagai murid paling pintar disekolah.

Aoi juga sangat pintar dalam bidang musik, Dengan instrumen kesukaannya, Biola.

Meskipun hanya beberapa Orang saja yang pernah mendengar Aoi bermain.

~(SweetCurse)~

Sebenarnya, Jika Aoi mau, Dia bisa saja menelpon Limosin Keluarganya untuk menjemputnya.

Tetapi karena Aoi tak menyukai perhatian Warga sekolah ketika melihat Seorang Putri Naik Limosin Kerajaan, Maka Aoi memutuskan untuk berjalan Kaki.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Aoi memberhentikan langkahnya dan melihat sebuah Toko yang lumayan besar.

Terdapat Banner besar yang terpajang didepan Toko tersebut, Disana tertulis 'Fortissimo Music'.

Aoi terdiam sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ketoko Musik tersebut.

Disana, Aoi disambut oleh ratusan Alat musik yang berbeda - beda.

Dimulai dari Biola, Seruling, Drum, Viola, Piano dan masih banyak lagi.

'' Selamat Datang!, Ada yang bisa saya bantu '' Tanya seorang Pria yang kira - kira berumur 50 tahun tersebut.

'' Ah, Aku hanya ingin melihat - lihat sebentar... '' Jawab Aoi.

'' Baiklah, Kalau Anda memerlukan sesuatu, Silahkan Temui saya dikasir... '' Pria itupun melangkah pergi.

Setelah Pria itu pergi, Aoi segera melihat - lihat Instrumen - Instrumen yang memiliki Kualitas bagus itu dimana - mana.

Setelah mencari beberapa saat, Aoi berhenti mencari dan terpaku pada sebuah benda didepannya.

Dia melihat sebuah Biola berwarna Putih yang bersinar, Serta Memiliki _Shoulder Rest_ Berwarna Hitam yang mengkilat, Dan juga Dibadan Biola terdapat sebuah Lukisan Mawar berwarna Biru membuat Biola itu terlihat sempurna.

Biola itu tersimpan disebuah Kotak Kaca yang memiliki sebuah Bantal berwarna Merah Darah untuk tempat Biola itu bersinggah(?).

'' Cantik... '' Gumam Aoi terpukau oleh keindahan Biola yang dilihatnya tersebut.

'' Cantik Bukan? ''

'' Kyaa! '' Aoi menjerit kaget ketika Pria Pemilik toko tadi tiba - tiba sudah berada dibelakangnya.

'' Hahaha, Maaf - maaf, Reaksimu itu sangat menganggumkan... '' Pria tua itu tertawa.

'' Tolong jangan lakukan hal itu '' Aoi berbicara dengan cemberut.

'' Ahaha, Omong - omong. Kau mengatakan kalau Biola ini mengagumkan bukan? '' Aoi mengangguk

'' Biola ini adalah _Masterpiece_ -Ku, Aku membuatnya 1 tahun yang lalu. '' Pria itu tersenyum sebelum mengambil sebuah Kunci dari dalam sakunya dan membuka Kotak Kaca sebelum mengambil Biola itu.

'' Biola ini..., Terbuat dari Kayu Pohon Pinus berkualitas tinggi, Dan Bow-nya Kubuat dari Tanduk kerbau jantan sementara String-nya Terbuat dari Ekor Kuda yang sangat sehat. Aku memerlukan Puluhan Juta Yen dan 2 Tahun pembuatan untuk Biola ini '' Jelas Pria itu.

Sementara Aoi yang mendengar bahan - bahan yang diperlukan dan Jangka waktu pembuatanya hanya bisa Jaw-Drop.

'' B-Berapa Harganya? '' Aoi bertanya dengan gugup.

Dengan Bahan dan jangka waktu seperti itu, Dia yakin harganya akan melebihi harga sebuah mobil mewah.

Tetapi Aoi tak bisa membantah kalau Dia memang menginginkan Biola itu untuk menjadi miliknya.

'' Ah, Kalau yang satu ini tidak kujual '' Ujar Pria itu.

'' Heh? '' Aoi terdengar sangat kecewa kalau Biola yang sangat cantik ini tidak dijual.

'' Sebenarnya benda ini kubuat untuk Putriku, Dia adalah seorang pemain Biola yang sangat berbakat. Aku merahasiakan pembuatan benda ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya Namun... '' Pria itu menghentikan ucapannya.

'' Namun? ''

'' Putriku meninggal karena kecelakaan, Jadi Aku memajang Biola ini untuk mengenang Putriku yang sangat mencintai Biola... '' Pria tua itu tersenyum sedih.

'' M-Maaf... Aku turut berduka '' Ucap Aoi kasihan dengan Pria tua didepannya.

'' Tidak apa - apa, Anda adalah Orang pertama yang mengatakan itu padaku. Biasanya Orang akan memaksaku untuk menjual Biola ini hingga Aku terpaksa mengusir mereka... '' Pria itu mendesah.

Keadaan menjadi hening sejenak sebelum Bel yang berada dari depan pintu berbunyi menandakan kalau ada Orang lain yang masuk

'' Ryuu-Jiisan? ''

Terdengar suara seorang Lelaki memasuki toko dan segera Pria tua yang bernama Ryuu tersebut langsung menghampirinya.

'' Ah, Siapa lagi kalau bukan Anak favoritku! '' Ucap Ryuu pada seorang Lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata Biru Sapphire.

'' Siapa Dia?, Apa Dia juga memaksamu untuk menjual _Blue Rose_!? '' Ujar lelaki itu memandang Aoi dengan mata menyipit.

'' Tidak, Dia tidak memaksaku untuk menjual _Blue Rose_ Padanya '' Ryuu tersenyum

'' Eh?, Benarkah? '' Ucap Lelaki itu tak percaya.

'' Tentu saja, Jadi tenanglah '' Ryuu mengacak - acak rambut Reamaja Lelaki itu sebelum lelaki itu melangkah kedalam toko

'' _Blue Rose?_ '' Tanya Aoi penasaran

'' Ah, Aku belum memberi tahumu ya?. Nama Biola ini adalah _Blue Rose_ '' Jawab Ryuu

'' Siapa Dia? '' Tanya Aoi

'' Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, Prodigy Piano ''

'' Prodigy? ''

Aoi melihat Naruto yang melangkah menuju sebuah Bright Piano sebelum duduk dan bersiap - siap

'' Ya, Dia selalu datang kesini dan bermain. Aku membiarkannya bermain karena lagu yang dimainkannya selalu membuatku ingin mendengarnya setiap hari. '' Ryuu berujar sembari melihat Anak Favoritnya itu bermain.

(Play - Hungarian Rhapsody no.02 by Franz Liszt)

Ryuu yang melihat Tuts yang hendak Naruto mainkan langsung mengetahui lagu tersebut.

'' Hoo..., Komposisi yang itu ya? '' Gumamnya

'' Inikan.., Franz Liszt?, Diumur sepertiku? '' Gumam Aoi terpesona dengan kemampuan Bermain Anak didepannya tersebut, Sementara Ryuu hanya terkekeh kecil.

'' Heh, Naruto benar - benar Monster dalam Piano, Aku sangat kesulitan memainkan lagu ini. Liszt benar - benar kejam dalam Sonata ini, Aku bahkan hampir menangis hanya dengan melihat Partitur-nya... Namun, Bocah ini... '' Ryuu memandang tajam kearah Naruto yang masih menikmati lagu yang dimainkannya tersebut.

Gubahan Liszt yang berirama spontan dan langsung, ekspresif dan seduktif ditambah dengan bakat bermain Naruto membuat Aoi terpana.

Dia tak pernah mendengar permainan Piano seperti ini.

Ini gila!

Ini indah!

Sekarang Aoi mengerti kenapa Ryuu memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Prodigy Piano'.

Aoi perlahan berjalan mendekat menuju Naruto dan menatap wajahnya yang damai dan tenteram berubah menjadi seringai dan bersemangat ketika Irama yang awalnya pelan mulai berjalan semakin cepat.

Jari - jarinya seperti menari - nari dituts Piano.

Anak ini bisa memainkan Sonata Franz Liszt yang dikenal sangat kejam seperti Dialah Liszt itu sendiri.

Setelah 12 menit bermain, Naruto akhirnya mengakhiri Hungarian Rhapsody dengan Fortissimo yang menggelegar dan menggema diseluruh toko.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Aoi yang sedang memandangnya seolah - olah Dia adalah Seorang malaikat yang telah memberikan Mukjizat bagi Umat tuhan yang setia.

'' Ada apa? '' Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Setelah beberapa saat, Aoi berbalik menuju Ryuu dan berkata '' Nee, Kasir-San..., Bolehkah Aku memainkan _Blue Rose_ sebentar? '' Tanyanya.

Ryuu memandang mata Perempuan itu sebelum memberikan Aoi Biola beserta Bow-nya.

'' Silahkan ''

Aoi yang sudah membawa _Blue Rose_ segera menghampiri Naruto sebelum Menunjuk Naruto menggunakan Bow milik _Blue Rose_

'' Kau!, Berduetlah denganku! '' Teriaknya dengan nada menyuruh.

'' EH? ''

'' Kau boleh memilih Lagu apapun! ''

'' T-Tunggu dulu!, Apa yang Kau katakan!? ''

'' Apa Kau tuli?, Aku bilang berduetlah denganku! ''

'' Aku tahu itu!, Tapi kenapa Kau ingin berduet denganku? '' Naruto tak mengerti kenapa tiba - tiba perempuan ini menyuruhnya untuk berduet bersamanya.

'' Sudahlah!, Pilih lagunya! '' Seru Aoi

'' B-Baiklah..., Hmm... Bagaimana kalau River flow in You? ''

'' Ok ''

Mereka berdua bersiap - siap.

Naruto melemaskan Kedua tangannya dan menutup mata. Sementara Aoi menghirup nafas dalam - dalam dan melemaskan tangan Kanannya dan memposisikan Bow-nya sementara tangan Kirinya bersiap menekan String Biola.

(Play - River flow in You Piano & Violin by Yaruma)

Naruto yang memulai Permainan dengan menekan Tuts bernada _Piano_ dengan perlahan - lahan sebelum menekan _Forte._

Aoi langsung menyambutnya dengan Alunan merdu.

Ryuu yang melihat ini hanya bisa terpukau dengan permainan kedua Remaja yang berada didepannya.

Dia sangat takjub dengan Aoi yang bisa mengimbangi permainan milik Naruto.

Dan Perempuan ini berhasil memainkan _Blue Rose_ dengan sempurna.

Karena Biola yang terbuat dari Kayu pohon Pinus beserta Bow yang terbuat dari tanduk Kerbau itu lebih berat dari pada Bow biasa, Karena Bow biasa terbuat dari Kayu bukan dari Tanduk kerbau yang sangat berat.

Namun, Aoi berhasil beradaptasi dengan berat Biola dan bermain dengan sempurna.

Naruto disisi lain juga sangat kagum dengan permainan Remaja perempuan dibelakangnya.

 _' Perempuan ini... Hebat '_ Pikir remaja berumur 14 tahun tersebut

Naruto menikmati waktu yang Dia dan Gadis Biola ini habiskan

Akhirnya Naruto bisa menemukan Orang yang sesuai untuk berduet

5 menit berlalu dan kedua remaja itu tengah dalam keadaan kelelahan dan kesenangan

'' Hehehe..., Kau hebat... '' Naruto terkekeh sembari mengusap peluh dikepalanya.

'' Kau juga... '' Aoi tersenyum tipis, Jarang sekali Aoi tersenyum karena Dia selalu memasang tampang Stoic-nya

'' Namamu... Siapa Namamu? '' Aoi bertanya, Meskipun Dia sudah diberitahu oleh penjaga toko Dia ingin mengenal Orang ini secara langsung.

'' Naruto..., Uzumaki Naruto.. '' Naruto tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya

'' Aoi, Hiyama Aoi '' Aoi segera menjabat tangan Naruto

Aoi mengembalikan _Blue Rose_ dan kembali menghampiri Naruto

'' Itu adalah permainan yang menganggumkan, Aku sangat menikmatinya... '' Ujar Aoi

'' Aku juga '' Jawab Naruto

'' Sayang sekali hari sudah gelap, Jadi Aku harus kembali Pulang '' Terdengar kekecewaan didalam nada Aoi

'' Baiklah kalau begitu, Aku akan mengantarmu ''

'' Eh, Apa? ''

'' Aku bilang Aku akan mengantarmu Pulang ''

'' T-Tidak perlu ''

'' Anggap saja ucapan Terima kasih untuk bermain bersamaku '' Naruto tersenyum

'' B-Baiklah ''

.

.

.

Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan pada Ryuu, Naruto dan Aoi melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda

'' Yare Yare, Anak muda jaman sekarang... '' Ryuu Tertawa sembari melihat Kedua calon pemain Musik profesional itu berjalan menjauh

'' Halo ada orang? ''

'' Ah, Selamat Datang... Ada yang bisa Saya bantu '' Ryuu-pun kembali melanjutkan Bisnisnya.

* * *

~(SweetCurse)~

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto sedang mengantar Aoi pulang kerumah, Dan dengan canggung Naruto memulai percakapan

'' Jadi..., Sudah beberapa lama Kau bermain? '' Tanya Naruto memecahkan keheningan

'' Aku sudah belajar bermain sejak Aku berumur 7 tahun... '' Jawab Aoi

'' Wow..., Kau benar - benar serius dalam belajar Musik... '' Naruto terkagum dengan Perempuan disampingnya ini

'' Kalau Dirimu?, Sudah berapa lama Dirimu bermain? '' Tanya balik Aoi

'' 5 tahun..., Aku mulai belajar bermain dari umur 5 tahun '' Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum

'' Aku selalu berada didekat Piano sejak Aku masih bayi... '' Lanjutnya '' Kakakku selalu memainkan berbagai Komposisi untukku..., Mulai dari Beethoven hingga Chopin... lalu Kakakku mengajariku bermain hingga Aku bisa menjadi seperti ini... ''

Aoi tersenyum mendengar pernyataan teman Duetnya itu '' Dirimu sangat beruntung..., Bisa memiliki Kakak seperti itu. Aku harap Aku bisa menjadi Kakak yang baik seperti Kakakmu... ''

'' Eh?, Kau memiliki Adik? ''

'' Iya, Aku punya Adik kembar..., Kepribadian mereka sangat berbeda.. Tetapi mereka sangat dekat dan tidak bisa terpisahkan.. ''

'' Kepribadian yang sangat berbeda? ''

'' Adikku yang lebih tua adalah yang paling berisik. Dia selalu berusaha untuk mengerjai semua Orang yang berada dirumahku(Uhuk*Mansion*Uhuk), Tetapi Dia adalah Gadis yang penyayang... '' Aoi berkata dengan lembut '' Sementara Adikku yang paling muda adalah Gadis yang sangat pemalu, Dia menyukai Buku sama sepertiku. Dia juga selalu membantu Kakaknya untuk mengerjai Semua Orang dan selalu menyalahkan Dirinya sendiri jika mereka tertangkap. ''

'' Wow, Keluargamu adalah Keluarga yang unik '' Naruto berkata dan Aoi-pun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat reaksi teman barunya itu

'' Lalu bagaimana dengan Dirimu?, Seperti apa Keluargamu? '' Tanya balik Aoi

Aoi merasakan perubahan suasana dalam hati Naruto yang terlihat sangat sedih

'' K-Kalau Kau tak ingin menjawabnya.. ''

'' Tidak apa - apa '' Naruto tersenyum sedih

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya Mereka sampai ditujuan. Dan Naruto yang melihat ukuran Rumah(Uhuk*Mansion*Uhuk) yang dimiliki Aoi hanya bisa Jaw-Drop.

'' Ayo masuk..., Aku akan membuatkanmu Teh '' Tawar Aoi

'' T-Tidak perlu.. '' Naruto berusaha menolak

'' Ayolah, Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah mengantarkanku kerumah '' Aoi-pun menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya kedalam Rumah berukuran Raksasa Tersebut.

~(SweetCurse)~

.

.

.

Sesampainya Mereka didalam Mansion, Naruto hanya bisa ternganga ketika melihat ukuran Ruang tamu milik Aoi.

'' Duduklah... '' Ujar Aoi

'' B-Baiklah.. '' Naruto-pun duduk disebuah Sofa mewah yang terlihat sangat mahal harganya.

'' Orang tuaku sedang dalam Perjalanan bisnis, jadi Dirimu harap nyaman saja '' Ujar Aoi sambil tersenyum

'' T-Terima kasih, Sudah mengijinkanku untuk masuk keru-..! ''

Duak!

Tiba - tiba muncul sebuah Buku melayang dan menghantam Naruto dikepala, Menyebabkan Dia jatuh tersungkur disofa.

'' Naruto! '' Aoi berteriak khawatir

'' HAHAHA, Akhirnya Kita bisa mengalahkan Nee-Chan!, Bukan begitu Riko! ''

Terdengar suara tawa yang imut menggelegar diseluruh Mansion

Muncullah sepasang Gadis berumur 10 tahun, Yang satu memiliki Rambut biru muda sepunggung, Mengenakan Piyama tidur berwarna Pink, Terdapat seringai diwajahnya yang imut.

Sedangkan yang satunya juga memiliki Rambut Biru muda namun panjangnya sebahu, Mengenakan Piyama yang bermotif sama hanya saja berwarna Biru, Dan terdapat senyum malu - malu diwajahnya.

'' K-Kita berhasil '' Gumam gadis yang satunya dengan nada malu - malu dan sedikit kegembiraan didalamnya

'' RIKA! RIKO! '' Naruto yang masih jatuh tersungkur bisa mendengar teriakan penuh amarah dari Aoi.

'' YOU LITTLE DIPSHIT! GET OVER HERE! '' Naruto tak bisa percaya betapa Vulgarnya kata - kata yang dikeluarkan Aoi.

Dengan perlahan Naruto bangun dari jatuhnya dan melihat Aoi yang tiba - tiba memiliki sinar merah dimatanya sedang bersiap - siap meluncur kearah Adik - Adiknya yang sedang ketakutan

'' O-Oh Tidak!, Kita salah sasaran '' Ucap gadis berbaju Biru bergumam penuh ketakutan

'' M-Misi gagal!, Riko Kaburr! '' Teriak yang berbaju Pink berusaha menghindari amukan Kakak perempuan mereka

'' COME OVER HERE!, YOU LITTLE SHIT! '' Teriak Aoi sambil berlari menuju Adiknya.

'' A-Apa yang baru saja terjadi..!? '' Naruto bergumam tak percaya kalau teman barunya yang pendiam dan sopan berubah menjadi monster bermulut setajam Silet.

'' Aoi-Sama memiliki temperamen yang sangat rendah, Dan Keusilan Adiknya membuatnya semakin cepat marah '' Ujar salah satu Maid terdekat menjelaskan pada teman Nyonya mereka.

'' T-Tapi.. '' Naruto tergagap dan menyaksikan pertempuran antara Kakak melawan Adik

'' Kyaa! Kabur! ''

'' GRAAHH! ''

 _' Ini... Benar - benar merepotkan '_ Naruto mendesah sambil memijat jembatan hidungnya.

~(SweetCurse)~

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Aoi berhasil menangkap Kedua Adiknya dan segera membawanya kehadapan Naruto

'' Ayo cepat!, Minta maaflah pada temanku ini!. Apa Kalian tahu kalau Kalian telah mempermalukan Kakakmu dengan menyerang temanku! '' Aoi membentak kedua Adiknya.

'' S-Sudahlah Aoi, Sungguh Aku tidak apa - apa '' Naruto berusaha untuk menenangkan Aoi

'' Biarkan saja Naruto!, Kalau perlu Aku akan menghukum keduanya '' Aoi masih dalam Mood buruk

'' M-Maafkan Aku Tuan..., Kami tak mengetahui kalau Tuan adalah orang yang Kami lempar dengan Buku.., T-Tapi jangan hukum Rika, Biar Aku saja yang dihukum tapi jangan hukum Rika! '' Ujar Riko sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan memohon.

 _' AW, SHE SO CUUUTEE!_ _'_ Pikir Naruto dalam hati ketika melihat tingkat ke-Moe-an milik Riko yang sudah melewati batas.

'' Oh~, Tidak apa - apa Manis. Aku akan memaafkanmu~ '' Naruto langsung menahan Diri sebelum dirinya meloncat dan memeluk Gadis lucu nan pemalu didepannya

'' K-Kenapa!, Kenapa Riko selalu dimaafkan! '' Ujar Rika tak percaya karena Adiknya selalu dimaafkan ketika mereka tertangkap menjahili Orang. Dia menggembungkan Pipinya dan terdengar ~Hh!~ kecil yang sangat lucu dari dirinya.

'' Kamu juga, Kamu juga kumaafkan '' Naruto mengusap rambut milik Rika

'' B-Benarkah..? '' Gumam Riko penuh harap

'' Tentu saja Sweetie~ '' Naruto menjawab dengan senyuman.

'' T-Terima kasih banyak Tuan! '' Riko bergumam sambil menunjukkan senyum paling Moe yang pernah dilihatnya.

'' Guh! '' Naruto bisa merasakan Kalau darah akan keluar dari hidungnya karena kelucuan yang berada didepannya itu.

Aoi yang melihat kejadian didepannya hanya melihat Naruto dengan pandangan Shock.

'' N-Naruto apakah Kau...Pedo- '' Belum Aoi menyelesaikan perkataannya Naruto langsung berteriak kepadanya

'' AKU BUKAN PEDOPHILE! ''

.

.

* * *

~(SweetCurse)~

Setelah meminum Teh dan mengenal Aoi beserta kedua Adiknya, Naruto akhirnya menyadari kalau hari sudah sangat gelap.

Diapun Meminta Pamit untuk Pulang kerumah dan Diapun mendapatkan reaksi yang sangat lucu dari Kembar Moe tersebut.

'' E-EH?, NiiNii Tak boleh pulang! '' Seru Rika sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan harapan kalau Naruto akan bermain bersama mereka.

'' Uuuu~ '' Rikopun berkaca - kaca

'' Biarkan Naruto pergi... Ini sudah sangat gelap, Rika Riko '' Aoi berusaha untuk menenangkan kedua Adiknya

'' Nee, Riko-Chan, Riko-Chan... Aku pasti akan sering mengunjungi kalian, Jadi tak perlu menangis '' Naruto menenangkan kedua Gadis yang memanggilnya 'NiiNii' itu.

'' J-Janji? '' Gumam Riko

'' Janji '' Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan Narutopun segera pulang dan ketika Dia sampai dikuil rumahnya, Dia mendapati Kakaknya Natsumi yang memandangnya seperti Predator yang telah menemukan mangsa yang empuk.

'' Naru-Chan... Apa Kau tahu ini pukul berapa? '' Suara Natsumi menusuk telinga Naruto yang hanya bisa bergetar ketakutan.

'' P-Pukul 10:00 '' Naruto menjawab dengan tergagap

'' Karena Kau pulang terlalu malam... Onee-Chan-mu ini Harus memberi Hukuman padamu.. '' Natsumi mulai menyeringai ganas sebelum memulai hukumannya pada Naruto.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

(A/N : Akhirnya Sya berhasil mengupdate Chapter baru!, Sebelumnya jika ada yang meminta Hinata dimasukkan Pair itu maksudnya Hinata yang mana? Narutoverse or Magatsukiverse?. Dan cwek yang ada Dichapter sebelumnya adalah OC sya. Sekian Dulu dan sya bakal bagiin deskripsi tentang Aoi)

.

.

Hiyama Aoi

Nama : Hiyama Aoi

Tinggi : 5'3''(umur 14)

Umur : 14(Flashback)

Warna Rambut : Biru Muda

Warna Mata : Abu - Abu

Warna Kesukaan : Biru, Putih

Hobi : Biola, Buku, Menulis

Sifat : Tenang, Sopan dan selalu Cool. Tetapi kalau marah Sifatnya akan berubah 180 Derajat, Dia akan menjadi Banteng yang siap menyeruduk apapun yang berada didepannya dan bermulut tajam. Dia suka menulis Novel, Tapi Dia bakal marah kalau ada orang yang membaca Novelnya.

.

.

Hiyama Rika

Nama : Hiyama Rika

Tinggi : 4'4''(umur 10)

Umur : 10(Flashback)

Warna Rambut : Biru Muda

Warna Mata : Biru

Warna Kesukaan : Biru, Putih

Hobi : Menggambar, Menjahili Orang(Apakah ini masih bisa dikategorikan Hobi?), Bernyanyi

Sifat : Nakal, Bandel. Selalu berusaha mengerjai Kakaknya(Aoi) dengan bantuan Adik kembarnya(Riko). Dia sangat suka bernyanyi dan sangat menyayangi Adik dan Kakaknya.

.

.

Hiyama Riko

Nama : Hiyama Riko

Tinggi : 4'4''(Umur 10)

Umur : 10(Flashback)

Warna Rambut : Biru Muda

Warna Mata : Hijau Muda

Warna Kesukaan : Biru, Putih, Hijau

Hobi : Menggambar, Membantu Kakaknya(Rika) mengerjai Orang, Bernyanyi, Seruling, Buku

Sifat : Pemalu, Mudah Gugup, Selalu menyalahkan Dirinya jika mereka tertangkap menjahili Orang lain, Moe tingkat Absurd, Menyukai Seruling dan bernyanyi. Selalu membaca Buku bersama kedua Saudarinya.

.

.

Sekian Profile dari chara baru.

Specter out.


End file.
